The student teacher
by Addicted2IS
Summary: What Happens when a hot boy bander disappears from the limelight and turns up at a high school one year later...
1. First Day

Summary

What Happens when an ex-boy bander disappears from the spot light an turns up at a high school one year later.?

Okay so this idea has been in my head for as while so I thought I may as well put it to paper and here it is.

Ages

Jude - 16

Sadie- 16

Tommy- 22

Josh Stickler - 26

Jamie - 16

Kat - 16

Background:

Jamie still lives next door to Jude

Her dad did cheat on her mum and her mum did find out so they divorced ,Sadie stayed with her mum and Jude went with her dad.

* * *

"_**Great I can just tell that this is going to be another awesome year!" **_Jude thought as she watched her new classmates enter the classroom cheerfully talking about their holidays.

_**Why did I have to pick this class… oh yeah that's right because Jaime and Kat were supposed to be in this class but they were to busy sucking face to hand in their forms. IDOITS. **_

Jude was pulled out of her thoughts when he new teacher walked through the door.

She immediately changed her take on the class when she realized who the teacher , she gave him a small smile as she sat down in the desk directly in front of his table and turned to her twin sister Sadie

"OMG he is our teacher"

So should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

"_OMG he is our teacher"_

C'mon Sadie, it was two years ago. Get over it." Jude said in response to Sadie little out burst.  
"Jude, he gave me an B- nobody ever gives me less than a B+ Nobody. I'm going to get him back and your going to help me if it kills…" Sadie was cut of by the teacher introducing himself.  
"Hello my name is Josh Stickler if you wish you can call me Josh. Now before you give me the award of favourite teacher I should tell you that next week we have a test." Mr stickler paused to see how many groans he received from the class but surprisingly there was only one and that was thanks to Sexy Sadie. " But it is the only test all semester so don't hate me too much" he continued with a chuckle.

The next week went by and Jude found out that Mr Stickler was he teacher for three classes and also her cheer leading coach due to the previous coach having a child and the school being short on teachers. This made Jude happy because now she had at least one person she could talk to in all of her classes because stupid Jamie and stupid Kat were only in two of her classes because of their stupid face sucking. However it only infuriated Sadie a hell of a lot more. She usually sat in the back of his classes and plotted her revenge.

The day of the test arrived and Jude decided to skip it and catch up on her favourite TV show "Lost". When she was getting the mail from the mailbox a moving van rolled up to the house next door. She silently watch as the movers removed her neighbors belongings from the van and placed them in the house that had only been in the market for 2weeks.  
'Hmmm must be a male' She thought as she observed the masculine furniture was placed in the garage. After 5 minutes Jude went inside and Watched the last episode of Lost.

Later that night Sadie called up Jude to give her the gossip from school which just made Jude on the spot with excitement. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard the mention of Mr Stickler's class. Sadie was saying something about how they had a incredibly hot new student teacher. Jude winced at the mention of hot and knew that the rest of the nights conversation was going to be revolving around the pretty boy student teacher. Jude was right the next five minutes was based purely on the Mr Dreamy as Sadie called him. Then Jude realized that she didn't even know what the teachers name was so she asked and just as she was about to get an answer the phone battery died.  
'Great another person to add to my stupid list' Jude thought  
' I bet he wont even be a good teacher especially not if Sadie liked him' Jude went to bed with these thoughts rolling around her head.


	3. Chapter 3

O.K I dont really know what time school is where other people are at but for me its 8.30/2.30 so that is the times I will be using in this story and with that here is the next chapter...

* * *

The next morning Jude awoke with a groan knowing that today was the day that she got to meet her new student teacher, catch up on the test she missed the previous day and most probably walk in on one of Jamie and Kat public displays of digrossting affection. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock thinking that she had beaten her alarm but practically fell out of bed when she realized it read 8.10.

**Oh snuck oh snuck I cant believe that I slept through my alarm great**

Jude thought as she grabbed the first clean articles of clothing from the pit she called _wearable_

and hurriedly put them on and raced out the door and ran all the way to school and for someone who never did run very fast made it in 15 minutes. Jude ran to her classroom to see her usually happy teacher frowning upon her. She immediately wanted to run into a corner and hide. You see the thing with Mr Stickler was that although he may be a very young, cool teacher that the students liked to open up to, when you got on his bad side it gets very ugly...think Sadie attempting to sing very high notes ugly. Jude had discovered this one afternoon after accidentally keying his car thinking that it was her mothers new boyfriends car.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was 2weeks after Victoria and Stuarts divorce went through and Jude had not yet moved into her dads house. Jude had just walked in her street with her cousin and saw that there was an unfamiliar car parked in her front of her house underneath the big tree that had provided shade to her and Jamie many hot summer days._

_Jude and Ellie( her cousin) were walking up the pathway to the family house when a silhouette of two figures which Jude and Ellie automatically assumed to be Victoria and Mr Rebound/Who-gives a-crap-because-I'm-going-to-castrate-him. They seemed to be pretty engrossed in their activities and didn't look as though being interrupted would please them so Jude and Ellie did the next best thing... No it didn't involve a mental breakdown it involved a pretty little shiny key. _

_10minutes later Jude was finishing off her rather large imprint of of a rather nasty word when someone had gently tapped her on the shoulder, thinking it was Ellie Jude turned around with a smirk across her face which instantly turned into a quivering bottom lip. Before her stood a young Mr Stickler dressed in a black dress shirt and a pair of old jeans and the ugliest frown ever. _

_Over the next 25minutes Jude endured a very boring yet fearful lecture on how irresponsible it was to do this and by the time her mother was finished with her Jude was reduced to tears but the were not tears of pain,sorrow or even remorse they were tears of anger... anger that her mother had created by sitting back saying that Jude was an idiot who didn't know what she was doing. Needless to say by the end of the night Jude had all of her belongings packed up and was ready to move in with her father._

_END FLASHBACK_

Your late Miss Harrison" He simply stated as Jude walked into the classroom interrupting any focus that the class had managed to grasp in the first five minutes of class.

Sorry... I missed the bus" She lied trying to get out of the lecture she knew was coming.

"I know you dont live far away enough to even catch a bus, but I shall let that lie slide because you have a test to complete so I can give the appropriate work for your standards." He responded before walking her out of the classroom

"So did you tape the 12.00 movie for me yesterday because I know you were to ill to watch TV yesterday" He asked with a wink.

See there's the fun non teacher side that made Mr stickler Jude's favourite and most feared teacher at school. And with that Mr Stickler pushed Jude down the stair of the classroom and shouted

"the test is in C11 now move it."

Jude didn't need to be told twice as she walked off the her destination she decided that music was going to make this test seem a lot easier so she pulled her i pod out of her pocket and placed the earphones in her ear, turning the music on full blast. While doing this she failed to notice that a tall young man was running to catch up with her.

"Hey, I guess your the test girl" He said attempting to get Jude's attention.

He tried to get her attention for the next two minutes and soon got sick of being ignored so he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him, immediately noticing the earphones in her ears she chuckled that she wasn't being rude she was just being a typical teenager.

* * *

OK well thats is all that I have time to type up tonight...or should I say this morning arrgh I'm crazy it's 1.19am so I am going to be sane and go to bed now and hopefully post a little bit more tomorrow orrrrrr today you pick which one. and Sorry its a bit small but it is getting to the tommy/jude meeting

Kayla xox


	4. Chapter 4

_He tried to get her attention for the next two minutes and soon got sick of being ignored so he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him, immediately noticing the earphones in her ears she chuckled that she wasn't being rude she was just being a typical teenager._

* * *

"What?!!!" Jude asked irritated that she was being interrupted from her music and that her interruptee was chuckling 

"Um I was just saying that I'm going to be sitting in the test with you" he lied a bit taken back by her voice.

"Oh OK" Jude said as she turned back around and began to turn her music back on when she heard her 'babysitter' say something.

"Where is this classroom we are going to?" He asked looking around with a puzzled expression across his face.

"well your supposed to be the teacher shouldn't you know your way around the school?"

"It's only my second day so excuse me for not knowing the place like the back of my hand"

"What do you mean that it is only the second day its the second week why would they hire someone now?" She replied as she took in his appearance **Whoa it is his second day I mean there is no way I wouldn't have noticed him before he is like an Orlando bloom sundae smothered in Johnny depp sauce.in other words Yummmmmmy**

"Well if you would stop staring at me like that I might tell you." He replied with a smirk interrupting her thoughts.

"What I was not staring at **you** I was looking at... at...um... at the great job the gardener is doing with the grass.. very green?" She said hoping that he would drop the subject and explain why he only started yesterday

"I'm sure... anyway I only started yesterday because I'm here with the rest of the University students studying teaching, so that kinda makes me a student teacher. He said with a light smirk tugging at his lips

They stayed silent for a moment when Jude realized that she had a test to do.

"Um Mr teacher guy I actually have to do a test so follow me to C11" She said while she began to walk around the corner to her destination. They arrived at the classroom and Jude immediately began her test. Throughout the next 40minutes they both stole glances at each other looking away whenever the other would turn around

Tommy thoughts **wow well she didn't exactly give the welcome everybody else in the class. I think that is a good thing... it is I just hope that eventually I can get her to become civil with me by the end of the term, I think she would be a good friend... a hot good friend.! **

"huh" Jude interrupted his thought and was sitting with a look on her face that screamed explain

What do you mean huh?"**Oh crap I hope its only that she doesn't understand something on the test I mean I didn't say anything aloud... did I?**

"I guess my battery died so now I have no music... great oh yeah who is this hot chick you want to be friends with?" She said the last bit with a smirk knowing that she had caught him out.

" well um that would be um another one of the students from my University class um..."his eyes darted around the room looking for a name " Melina her name is Melina. So do you have any questions about the test ?" he asked hoping to avoid any further questioning involving his slip up.

"Nope I'm finished so we can go back now do you need me to write down directions or can mange to walk around the corner on your own."

I think I can manage and I dont think we covered this yet but the name is Tom Quincy not Mr Teacher Guy" **OR little tommy Q but she wouldn't know about that... would she?**

"Oh OK then well I'm Jude Harrison and don't even say what I know you are thinking It's just Jude not Test Girl Okay?...Wait I've heard that name before I just can't place it?"

Just then the Bell rang sounding the end of first period

**SAVED BY THE BELL OH I LOVE THAT BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** was the only thing that Tommy could think as he watched Jude walk away without even saying 'Bye'

**After school**

Sadie and Jude were walking through the school on their way to the oval which had the cheer leading tryouts waiting for them.

Saaadddieee, tell me why **I **have to go and watch these stupid tryouts its not like I want to become one of these bimbos." Jude whined as Sadie practically dragged her the last ten meters.

"because Jude I think it would be good if you came to the try outs with us seeing as how you come up with most of the routines, so you would know what type of people we would need this year on the team and besides we meet the new coach today and I want you to be there because you are my favourite sister."Sadie explained

Jude couldn't believe how Sadie could possibly say all of that and have her wounded puppy face on the whole time.

"Sadie I'm your only sister so that doesn't count and so what if your meeting the new coach its not like I'm on the team" Jude rationed although Jude knew she wasn't going to win this fight

"Jude just deal with it okay besides I want you to show them the routine they need to be able to do to even be considered please for me..." Sadie pleaded with her puppy dog face that she does oh so well

"FINE.. get them all lined up and ready by the time I get back I need to change into an outfit that I can actually move in okay" And with that Jude ran off to the toilets and returned moments later with one of Sadie's spare uniforms on. When she walked out she failed to notice someone walking behind her on his way to the oval.

"OK Everyone hurry up I thought I said for all of you to be in line by the time I got back" Jude screamed and everyone got in line immediately waiting for further instructions. Once they were quiet she began the tryouts.

OK Hello everybody my name is Jude Harrison, I will be doing the tryouts if you have a problem with that then toodles we dont need you. Okay this is how it is going today. I we will be here for around 1hour which is how long the practices usually go for we're going to start of with a round of stretches then I will show you a routine, and we then you will attempt to do it and if there are any of you left after that then we will see where it goes.

an hour went by and Jude showed the hopefuls what it takes to be a cheer leader and was only left with two girls who could actually keep up with her Karma and Eden. From what she had seen today they were both bitches and she didn't want either of them on the squad it was probably a good thing that she didn't have the only say in who gets picked that was th captains Job. The captain also happened to be Sadie.

Jude began to walk over to Sadie to tell her that Eden would be good for it but if it was up to Jude she would pick Karma because Eden didn't really pick up the routines as fast as Karma could, when she saw Sadie talking to someone so Jude turned around and sat down on the grandstand waiting for her. **Great today couldn't have gone any better huh? first I sleep in, then i get to class late and see a glimpse of the angry Mr Stickler, I met the student teacher and am a total bitch to him and Now i've had to spend the past hour listening to Karma and Eden bitch at each other. could it get any worse.** Jude was pulled from her thoughts when she see's Saide emerge from around the corner screaming for everyone to sit down.

"Ok I know how much Karma and Eden both want to be apart of the sqaud but there can only be one winner and to announce that we have my sister Jude. So could Jude please come up here.

Jude walked up to where Sadie was and talked to her for a couple of seconds and then turned back to the girls " OK well as Sadie said there is only one position left and that position goes to...What the hell are you doing here?" She said and everyone turned around to see the one and only Tommy Quincy standing behind the girls.

"What hasnt the team captian told you I'm the new coach." He replied and everyone who wasn't stuck in some kind of trance looked at Sadie.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait but i had/have family to entertain sorry im going to post more either today or tommorrow hopefully

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

_Jude walked up to where Sadie was and talked to her for a couple of seconds and then turned back to the girls " OK well as Sadie said there is only one position left and that position goes to...What the hell are you doing here?" She said and everyone turned around to see the one and only Tommy Quincy standing behind the girls._

_"What hasn't the team captain told you I'm the new coach." He replied and everyone who wasn't stuck in some kind of trance looked at Sadie._

* * *

"Um Okay then, Sadie a moment please?" 

Just as those words left her mouth Eden started to complain about how long it was taking them to announce her the winner. Jude just turned around and told Eden to shut it and threw the uniform at Karma, the turned back to Sadie and pulled her to the side and began arguing with her.

**With Tommy**

Tommy was watching Sadie and Jude fighting thinking about how great it would if only there was mud and pillows involved, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Tommy was about to turn around and give the mysterious person a mouthfull when he realised it was the one and only Mrs Fysh _(Fish) _the school principal.

I just came to see if you and the squad were getting along'' Mrs Fysh said

"Um yer we are getting along fine we just finished tryouts and I'm about to send them all home, listen I just want to thank you for giving me the chance to do this for extra credit it will really help me bring up my grade" Tommy said while looking over at Sadie and Jude who were still in a very heated conversation and previous thought came swimming back in with these thoughts a very obivious smirk washed over his face

Mrs Fysh followed Tommy eyes and saw that what he was looking at **"I hope he has dropped his playboy antics, I really do, otherwise it could be both our jobs"**

"Well with your previous dance acheivements, I thought the squad could benifit from you. The girls may actually go to some competitions if you continue to coach the team after you finish you time with us. But remember that if you give me any reason to think that you are getting to _close_ with these girls then you are gone. Got it??" Although she already knew the answer Mrs Fysh needed for Tommy to at least pretend that he was paying attention to her, and to her suprise Tommy actually was.

Yeessh Auntie Di cut me some slack, I'm not the same playboy man-whore I used to be.I promise I wont screw this up. OH and by the way I'm moving into my new house tonight so the house warming barbeque will be on Friday night 6:30 not next Friday as planned."

And with that tommy gave his aunty a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the group of girls who were gossiping about how hot the new school chaplin was. He stood there for a minute or so before anyone actually noticed that he standing there smirking at all the comments he heard about various new teachers at the school, himself imcluded. He waited another couple of minutes before he cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the rest of the girls. They all turned around to face their new coach.

"Well now that I know how you girls rank the teachers in "hottness" how's about we get the formalities over and done with ohh by the way how is all this..."He said pointing to himself..."not in your top 5 school Hotties" in response to his comment all the girls excluding Jude began to sigh and look at him dreamily. **Well at least they are paying attention to me, well all except test..uuh...Jude. **Before he could carried away in his thoughts he remebered that no one actually knew who he was, well Jude did but he was sure that she had probably forgotten who he was.

"OK, Let me intoduce myself, my name is Tommy Quincy, as some of you already know I am here as a student teacher with the university. I will only be teaching at the school for the next 3 months but if you girls make a good impression on me I may just continue to be your coach. So yep, um any questions..." He paused to see if there were any but alas there were none, only more lovely stares, so he continued to talk " Right, well now that we have that out of the way you may go home early today, but don't expect this everyday I'm only doing it today because I'm moving today so I will see all of you tommorrow afternoon afterschool. Bye " And with that Tommy turned around and left the squad sitting there, most of them watching him walk away.

**_LATER THAT AFTERNOON_**

Jude had just walked into her house and it appeared that her dad was not home yet again, so she just walked around and done all of her required activites done, so now she was just sitting back watching her favourite movie, singing along to the music, when she heard a loud rumbling coming form her street,** Well thats different all the nieghbours are old grumpy grandmothers'' **She thought as she walked over to the window. She saw that it was the new guy all the grannies had been talking about since the SOLD sign was put up next door, she also noticed that she wasnt the only person intrigued (sp?) by the uncommon noise, lined up along their windows were most of the grannies watching as the new addition to the street pulled into the section of the street and into the house next door.

**With Tommy**

**"Well this is very different from Toronto, very quiet just how I like it"** Tommy thought as he entered his new neighbourhood. He was looking around the streets searching for his new house. While looking around he noticed how there weren't many children around, which was a good thing if you as him, he nearly went past his street, quickly turned into making lots of noise **" What a great first impression on the neighbours they will hear me before they meet me greeeaaat..."** He noticed that along the lined up at the windows were his new but very OLD nieghbours, then he spotted a younger looking girl peeking out her window.

* * *

OK so that is the update sorry for it taking so long, but I'm back now so I should be posting a bit more often, anyway next chapter is the housewarming party thingy so yer should be fun to write

Kayla


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all and if I dont post until after the new year HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hoope to god the new year doesn't bring the last season of Instant Star. I hope you all sign the petitions that are floating around.I know I have :)

* * *

_He noticed that along the lined up at the windows were his new but very OLD nieghbours, then he spotted a younger looking girl peeking out her window._

* * *

**FRIDAY BEFORE SCHOOL ...**

WITH JUDE

Jude had been woken up at the ungodly hour of 6 am today. Sadie had called her to say that there was an emergency practice for some reason or another, then proceeded to say that she would be over in 20 minutes to pick her up. So Jude got dressed and done her morning activities in record time, and just in time to, because as she was walking down the stairs Sadie rolled into the driveway.

The drive to school was pretty uneventful and consisted of Jude listening to her Ipod and Sadie talking a mile a minute thinking that Jude was actually listening. They arrived at the school yard around 20 minutes later to find that they were the only ones there.

WITH TOMMY

At 6.25 Tommy awake with a groan to the annoying and persistant buzzing of his alarm clock that had been going off since 6 am that morining. He dragged his feet body out of bed and made his way around all of the boxes that he had yet to unpack, and into the bathroom to get ready for the "emergency" practice. **ARRGG If that Sally...no wait Shelly no thats not it..you know what I dont care what her name is, but if I get there and she doesn't have a routine or anything ready for today, I will...I'll make her run alot.At least Jude will be there, NO bad Tom you shouldn't think about her she is a student, but a hot one at that. **Just as Tommy began to think about Jude a bit more, an unexpected visiter "popped" up so he dropped all thoughts of her and turned off the hot water leaving him in the cold with his "friend."

After Tommy got ready for work he went out to his car and saw what appeared to be the only young person in the whole neighbourhood, getting into a green bug. He took a double take **wow that looks alot like... no it can't be her not living next to me.** He shook his head, he had to stop thinking about her but how could he when he had classes with her everyday and also had cheer practice every other day. **dammit stupid sexy Jude...AHHH thats it Sexy Sadie her name is Sadie!! **Tom got in his car and sped of to the school for a lonnnngggg coffeeless morning.

When he arrived at the school some 25 minutes later he found the squad in the gym all following Jude in a routine for the up and coming competition that Sadie had decided to enter the squad in. Well all the girls except Karma and Sadie who were sitting back watching them and talking about Jude.

"Sooo Sadie, does Jude really come up with all the routines" Karma asked.

"Well yeah, pretty much I mean the team helps everynow and then but its pretty much all Jude"

**Wow Jude comes up with the routines, where was she when I needed help with dance moves.**

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, In return Sadie just glared her and said "Really Really"

"Why does she even bother, she's not even on the squad?" Karma asked with a snicker.

"Why don't you just shut up before you are no longer on the squad. Okaay. Thats my sister your talking about so yeah"

**Yeah go Sadie, I..Whoa rewind did she just say that Jude isn't on the squad and that she is Sadies sister... hmmm I guess they look a little bit alike, except Sadie looks like barbie and Jude looks like...well Jude.**

Tommy decided to make his presance known with Karma and Sadie so he cleared his throat.They both turned around and just stared at him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jude walking up to the little group.

"Uh Karma you kinda need to learn this the competition is next weekend" Jude stated when she arrived

"Huh?" She asked still starring at Tommy.

"OK let me rephrase that... Get. your.ass.over.there.now!" She said very slowly whilst pointing to the rest of the squad who had stopped practicing to watch Jude and Karma.

"ALRIGHT"Karma yelled just as slow "I'm not an idiot for gosh sakes"

"could have fooled me, stupid bitch" Jude mumbled quietly, but obiviously not as quiet as she thought because no more than 5 seconds later she heard a "same here" and a snicker from Tommy. She looked up at him and saw that he had a smirk across his face.

"Why Hello, Mr teacher guy" She said while replicating his smirk.

"Hello test girl, that a pretty good routine you got there but can't say the same about what you just said" He replied while looking at her

"Ohh come on its not like I was the only one thinking it, besides if I heard correctly you agreed with me." She said with raised eyebrows

" SO don't you have a routine to teach the stupid bitch, Miss Harrison?"

"Such foul language from such an old man, and how did you know my name?" She asked

"Hey I'm not old I'm only like 6 years older than you, little girl, I know your name because I have the roll, and its not foul language its the truth, I have a class with her and she is a bitch and believe me she IS stupid" He said right up in her in face.

"You need to go teach the squad we will finish this conversation later girl" He whispered then backed away giving her space.

Jude let out the breath that she had been holding.** Wow he even smells hot, No bad Jude...Oh crap I think he wants some kind of comeback..Think Jude think...ahh got it !**

"What is it exactly that your supposed to be doing, and what happened to the word test infront of girl??" She asked

"I am supposed to be supervising you girls which I am doing, and I dropped it I think plain girl sounds better, dont you??" He asked

Jude just shrugged, and smiled then turned around to see all the girls fighting with Karma over positions. Tommy turned around, walked over to the sidelines and sat down next to Sadie. After about 2 minutes he broke the silence.

"Uhhhh" he said trying to remember her name."Sadie? I was wondering why Jude does come here if she isn't a part of the team" He asked hoping he said the right name.

"She isn't on the team because she thinks that only bleached bimbos are cheerleaders,"She explained

"That not what I asked" He said after a minute

"She comes because even though she doesn't like cheerleaders she does like me..I think...she comes as a favour to me, and because I'm her lift when dad is at work, which is pretty much everyday...does that answer your damn question?" She replied angrily

**Damnn if had of known she would respond liek that I would have asked Jude...I might just do that actually, when we finish our coversation.**

Tommy got up and walked over to the rest of the girls and told them they would resume this later because school was going to start in one hour and that needed to go have showers and get ready.

The rest of the school went pretty uneventful, pretty same ol same ol, Jude ended having to sit with Sadie, which was becoming an everyday thing, because Jamie and Kat were no where to be found, all her classes were boring and now she was stuck in English class which today was situated in a computer lab, where she was supposed to be researching on the french revolution, but instead was looking up the song that had been doing laps in her head ever since she watched her favourite movie yesterday. She went to google and searched "Pick up the pieces". She went into the first link, and began skimming through the info

"Yaddda yadda yadda, by a stupid boy band, probably all gay, yadda yadda yadda...She mumbled as she read along. "Members include Chaz, Brunno, J.p, Riley, Tommy'Lil Tommy Q' Quincy.." she paused and thought **Who names their kid brunno? Wait a second.. Tommy Quincy... it couldnt be how old is he?** She read on and found out he was 19 when the song was released... 3 years ago. **Its just a coincedance. **Never the less her body began to take over and next thing she knew her hand was raised and Tommy came over thinking she needed assitance or better yet to finish their earlier conversation.

"Hey girl, what do you need?" He asked while taking a seat near her.

"How old are you"

"Too old for you" **Shame its the truth**

"Ha. Ha funny answer the question Quincy"

"22 why?" he questioned while trying to sneak a glance at her computer screen while she was unsucessfully trying to close the page.

"thats what I thought uhh No reason thanks bye" She said while looking over in Sadies direction.

"Oookay then bye" He said then got up and walked back to the front of the class to some other kid who wanted him close to her.

After Tommy left Jude was thankful that he had distracted her and that she didn't have to go and find the page again. She printed the page out ran to printer then logged of the computer ready to go home.

That afternoon Jude and Sadie were at Judes house talking about the competition, well mainly just Sadie because Jude was lost in thought

**To tell Sadie or not to tell her, Sadie is already drooling over him she would drown in drool if she found out about him being famous,I wonder how famous they really were. hmmm I'll have to ask him sometime, when i know its definatly him. Thats when I will tell Sadie about it yeah thats when...Oh no I think Sadie said something.**

"Whadda say I was somewhere else?" She asked when she returned to reality

" I figured that I said that I'm going home call me if anything happens, I can't belive that dad is letting you stay here on your own while he is on a business trip."

"Ok will do , Besides you know the whole section of the street will be over here to _chat _nosey granniesBye Sadie" Jude said while pushing Sadie out the lounge room

THAT NIGHT

Tommy had spent all afternoon getting the stuff ready for his house warming BBQ thingy. He had invites for the street but decided against handing them out after he saw them staring out thier window every time he walked to the corner shop or even to his mailbox. at around 6pm when the place was ready.

* * *

Ok I think I said that the housewarming party thingy was going to be in this update but it isnt its in the next one 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm bludging alot latly cuz my step dad is home from work which means more time to write and another computer to type it on so faster updates, ahh the beauty of holidays

Oh btw BOLD stuff is thoughts if you didn't already know

* * *

THAT NIGHT

_Tommy had spent all afternoon getting the stuff ready for his house warming BBQ thingy. He had invites for the street but decided against handing them out after he saw them staring out thier window every time he walked to the corner shop or even to his mailbox. at around 6pm when the place was ready

* * *

_

When tommy glanced around the street he relized that there wasn't any eyes staring at him from behind slightly cracked curtains, not that this bothered him, heck he loved that he finally could walk to his drive way without being watched like he was the most facinating thing in the universe, but he thought it was very uncommon and on a second glance he saw that everyone in the street had locked up there homes, everyone except the young girls. Was there some neighbourhood meeting that his missed the memo for? Tommy leaned against the fence and waited for everyone to arrive.

WITH JUDE

Jude had been looking out her bedroom window and into what she assumed was the new guys bedroom, when she heard someone knocking on her side door. By the time she had gotten to the hall the guest had knocked another 5 times.

"Gosh I'm coming, don't get your grundies in a bunch"Jude shouted as she neared the door.

When she opened the door she as shocked to see that there was all the grannies from the other side of the street and a few from her side all lined up along her house. **Wow I think this is the only time that i have used grundies at an appropriate time**

" Hello Jude sweetie, your father gave us presmission to hold a neighbourhood watch meeting here because the hall is all booked out and none of our houses are quite big enough to house us all." the spokes grannie, Mrs Curby, asked in her sweetest voice

"Uh ok, um come in then" Jude said wondering why on earth her father had aggreed to having 10 or so old grannies over.

As the time went by Jude was getting more bored by the second and if she had to hear about the music coming from a certain someones house once more she was going to scream, then they could complain about the noise coming from that certain someones house. At around 8.10 Jude was ready to scream, punch and cry similtainusy(sp?). They had been here since 6.30 and Jude had just found out that these meetings usually go until 8.45pm and thats if they didn't have many topics to discuss. but not tonight, no tonight they had 2 A4 pages full of topics of discuss and so far had only brushed upon half a page. Needless to say it was going to be a long night.

"I'm going to go get a drink" Jude said politly and flashed a fake smile as she got up.

"Oh may I bother you for a coffee please Jude" asked Mrs Whittler, who was a bit upset that Jude had interupted her whining about how her grandchildren never visit her anymore.

"Sure, I remeber how you like it" Jude said as she walked into the kitchen **No wonder they never visit you. **

From her kitchen window Jude could see the lounge of the new guys house. Ohh how she wished that she was there having fun with strangers than in here pratically asleep with people she'd rather not know. Sure they were sweet but hey one hour let alone nearly two with old nagging non related people was more than enough for this week thank you .She would much rather the morning "Hello's'' or "how are you".

She was really starting to focus on next door when the kettle boiled, she made the coffee and reluctantly went back into the lounge were they were all sitting in a circle, what were they in pre school?

As she sat down they started on another topic when the music was turned up next door, it was now loud enough for them to faintly hear it in Jude's lounge room.

"Ahhh how about we just skip to the last topic for the night the rest can wait till next month" Mrs Curby said.

Everyone agreed so she continued.

"As you all have noticed, we have a new member of this street, I dont know if any of you have met him yet but I have observed that everytime he goes outside he get very jumpy and looks as though he is very on edge."

In response she got alot of " I have noticed that too" and "yes I know" pretty soon eveyone had left a comment and were looking at Jude waiting for a comment.

"Uhh well I haven't actually seen him yet, I wouldn't even have known that there was someone there if it wasn't for the moving truck last week and the music tonight. He keeps all the curtains drawn"** OK so maybe the last part was a lie but they dont know that do they? no, they _are_ all drawn at the front of the house no where else, tho I dont blame him, me and dad do the same thing**

"What was that Jude dear, I couldnt hear you over that flamin noise next door, its very loud, someone should go over there and get them to turn it down" Mrs Whittler said and once again all eyes were on Jude

" You want me to go crash his party and tell him to turn his music off?" Jude asked in disbelief

"Oh thank-you so much for volunteering sweetie, make sure to see if there are any suspicious objects lying around would you?" Mrs Curby said while pushing Jude out of the lounge room. Jude was about to protest when she saw that they were all coming out to see to it that she actually did it. Within the next two minutes Jude was walking down the new guys walkway and knocking on his front door.

When the door was opened a dark coloured guy answered the door

"Uh Hi, Um I was wondering if I could speak to the home owner" She asked figiting with her shirt hem. The guy dissapeared around the corner, leaving the door open, Jude took this opportunity to look around the house, who ever owned this place definatly had money everything looked pricey. She was still looking around when she saw the guy from before enter the room again. He was looking over his shoulder saying " I think she want to see cookies or something" then shrugged and returned to his spot on the couch. The next thing she heard was" He's coming".

Shorty after he returned, Jude figured that nobody was coming so she turned around and was about to walk away when she heard a mans voice, she turned around and was shocked to see who it was

"Harrison? What are you doing here?" He asked shocked that she was actually at his house

"Well Mr Quincy, I came over because the wonderful old ladies from the street have been over my house since 6.30 voicing their opinions on how the street could be better and the noise from your little...uh i think they used 'shindig' was added to their list. " She said nervously in one breath

He looked her and smirked at how nervous she was.

"SO they want me to turn it down? is that what they want"

"Uh yeah I'm pretty sure thats what they want, well that and they want to know if your some kind of criminal" She responded this time with confidence

"Criminal?" He asked with a smirk

"Yep they said to look around for 'suspiciuos objects'She said''...hmmm from what I saw there arn't any"She finished while taking another glance around the house

"You know you have to give the 'wonderful old ladies' the securtiy of knowing I'm not dangerous so if you want to look around you can or if you want the house tour I'd be glad to give it to you." He said getting up close for the second time that day "I'll let in on a secret... upstairs is the best" he whispered in her ear, then backed away.

Jude laughed then said " Quincy, just turn down the music before they beat you with their canes." and then began to walk down the walkway leaving Tommy standing there. Just as she got to end of the path she yelled " And I have seen at least one room of upstairs, and I gotta ask is your bed as comfy as it looks?

Although he was used to being talk to like this Tommy didn't expect to hear it from Jude, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining

"If you took the tour I'd show you just how comfy it can, even during rough times" He said with a very big smirk

Tommy could have sworn he saw Jude blush when he said that but pretended that he didn't see.

He watched her as she looked as though she was actually contemplating his offer.

"hmm sounds tempting but, maybe another time, Mr Teacher Guy, Cya in English tommorow"

Jude walked back to her house thinknig **OHMIGOSH did i really just say that to Mr Qunicy, crap why does he have to be so cute damn it. Stupid Jude" **Jude began to hit her head as she walked into the garage, everyone looked at her like she was crazy but soon heard the music go down. They said there good-byes and all cleared out of the yard talking about how Jude was going mental.

Jude didnt care. All she wanted to do was watch a movie so she went to her bedroom changed into her PJ's and sat down on the couch, thinking about todays events and even found herself beginning to think that maybe just maybe Tommy Quincy actually liked her. He never talked to the other girls like that did he? No she would have noticed, after all when she wasn't looking him up on the net in English she was watching him from across the room, yes she was watching him but hey you would to if the oppurtuinity arose, wouldn't you?

Eventually Jude fell asleep on the couch.

**EARLIER WITH TOMMY **

As Jude walked down his footpath, Tommy stood there thinking about the event that just went down.

**Well that was uhh something, wow so it was Jude who lives next door, and ahhh now i know why I could walk outside without the surveliance poor Jude. How has she seen my bed? hmm I wonder if she was really thinknig about taking me up on my offer to give her a tour... the things we could do... No bad Tommy, you shouldn't be thinking about a student like this... Well if you thing about it I'm not a teacher, yet, which makes her not really a student yet right? No dont be stupid I'm still an aurthority pesron. ARRRRH I should like a girl that is 6 years younger than me ARRRG but age doesn't matter..Danmnit I need to talk to Kwest...**

Tommy walked back inside found Kwest his cousin and went out the back to talk to him.

After an hour Tommy found himself hating Kwest who was sitting there saying forget her, yadda yadda. Him and Kwest got up as Kwest was about to leave the party, but then Kwest said something tat suprised Tommy to say the least "If you think she's worth it , do it" then he left.

Tommy walked upstair and had a shower.

**WITH JUDE**

Jude had woken up from the uncomfortable position on the couch she was in, and decided her bed was much more comfy, so she got up and walked into her bedroom. Before she went to bed she went to go open up her window and saw that a certain teacher guy had his light on.She stood there looking at the room for a good 2 minutes when a door opened and Tommy emerged from his bathroom wearing only boxers. All Jude could do as stare. **He's even hotter with barly anything on.**

Tommy felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to look out his window to see Jude starig at him. He smile and waved at her, although it took her a few seconds to even realising her was waving at her, Jude returned the wave then turned around went to her bed and went to sleep with sweet dreams of tommy. Tommy walked over to his bed and fell back on it and he to went to sleep with dreams of his new student/neighbour

* * *

Ok I'm a little bit stuck with Chapter 8 so it might take a few days to get up

Kayla


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Haha that's still two words if you ask me, bubblebuster!!!!!)**

It had been a week since Jude had discovered to lovely little secrets about one Tommy Quincy, and she was sitting down watching in amusement as the squad was trying to come up with their own routine for the competition, Why were they coming up with there own routine you ask. Simple, Karma.

Karma had decided that Jude's routine was not nearly as good as one she could have come up with by herself. After alot of frustration and yelling and more yelling, Jude just walked away leaving Karma to come up with it herself... which wasn't working out so well.

Tommy saw Jude sitting down on the grandstand watching as the squad were fighting whose idea's was the bestest. He walked over to her and sat down next to her

"What are you doing over here Jude?" He asked

"Well Miss stupid over there doesn't like my routine so screw them they can come up with their own one." She said while throwing a glare toward Karma.

"Miss stupid" he said mocking her before continuing " couldn't make a routine up nearly as good as one of yours if her life depended on it."

"I can see that, but I don't want to listen to her constant snaps at me when I do try to teach the others a routine."

"Do you have a routine prepared?"He asked

"I may have one or two or twenty prepared, but why does that matter they don't want me anymore."

"Jude will you go and teach them one, and just leave Karma to me.OK." He said more of an order than a question, while getting up and holding his hands out.

Jude looked at Tommy and then over his shoulder at the team. She repeated this action a few more times before Tommy gave the "wounded puppy dog" look, which she instantly gave into. **Curse that cute face, I bet he only wants me to go back to see the catfight me and Karma are gonna have.Ohwell at least this way I get an excuse to have pyhsical contact with him. Hmm I wonder if there was going to be pyhsical contact on that tour he offered, I really should have taken him up on that offer, but he was only joking, wasnt he?. **When Jude came back out of her thoughts, she grabbed his hands, pulled herself up and walked over to the squad with Tommy following close behind.

As she they arrived at the group Jude got a lot of apologetic looks from the squad. Jude stated why she was over there and told them to get into formation. Everybody immediatly did so except... Guess who? Karma!. When everybody else got up she just sat there watching them all gush over how great it was that Jude was back and scoffed.

"Have you got something to say Karma?' Jude asked when she heard Karma scoff

"Yeah I think its pretty pathetic that you keep coming here and showing us these half ass routines. What dont you have somewhere else to be? I mean your not on the squad, so why are you here Jude?" She asked with a harsh tone

"You wanna now what I think is pretty pathetic?" she continued not bothering for a reply "I think it pretty pathetic that you can't except that my routines are heaps better than anything you could dream of and you would rather sit there bitching about me than actually learn a good routine and go away and win a competition with it. As for why I am here its because Sadie is my ride home so instead of walking home I just come here and help you guys out. IF you dont like it.. cry a freaking river, build a bridge and get over it." she yelled her anger rising with each word. "Or drown in it either one is good" she mumbled the last part so that only her and Tommy, who walked behind her when the whole ordeal started out, could hear. Tommy let out a small chuckle and in return recieved a glare from Karma

"Jude you dont think that I would actually believe that crap do you? Isn't the real reason you come here because your only friends have ditched you? Thats why you sit with Sadie and most of the girls from here at lunch, because not even Jamie and Kat will sit with you anymore. Isn't it?" Karma said then let out a small laugh, which was cut short by Jude pouncing at her knocking them both to the ground.

Jude had gotten in two punches and a few slaps before Tommy and Sadie managed to separate the two of them. Sadie took Karma to one side of the gym and and Tommy carried Jude over his shoulder outside afraid that she would escape his grasp and seriusly hurt Karma. Jude put up a fight as Tommy carried her out of the gym but soon realised he wasn't going to put her down. The moment she stopped fighting she felt her eyes tear up and before she knew it tears began to slide down her face and onto the back of Tommy's shirt. When Tommy felt the tears drop onto his shirt, he turned around and walked back toward the gym. He stopped at the door and called out to Sadie saying that Jude wasnt up to practice today and that he was going to take her home, Sadie just nodded and continued to show the girls the part of the routine Jude had taught her the day before.Tommy turned around and walked toward the teachers parking lot.

When they reached the carpark Tommy walked over to his car and placed Jude inside. The whole ride back to Judes house was silent except for the occasional sniffle from Jude and "its ok's " from Tommy which was accompanied by his hand rubbing her arm. When they got to Jude's house she didn't even stir and after a quick glance Tommy realised she had cried herself to sleep. **What am I going to do I can't leave her in the garage, oooh I'll go see if anyone is home..** Tommy got out of the car and went up to Jude's front door and knocked. No answer so he went around to the side door and went to knock again but a note fell out

_Jude,_

_I know I told you that I was going to be home all week but something came up and I need to go on a business trip its only for 3 days. I'm so sorry Jude. I haven't called your mum yet so its up to you if you want to do that. You know where everything is. I'll see you on either Monday and Tuesday._

_Love Dad_

**Ok that explains why no one answered, what am I going to do with Jude. I guess I'll just take her home with me. Great its hard enough not to think about her at school now she is going to be in my house. This should be fun. **Tommy walked back up to the car and looked at Jude, who was still sleeping, then started the car back up and drove into his garage. When he stopped the car he couldnt stop thinking about how Jude is going to be home alone all weekend. **I can't let her stay home on her own, even if her dad does. **Tommy gently shook Jude trying to wake her but she wouldn't budge so he once again picked her up and carried her into his house and placed her in the guest room next to his. After he tucked her into bed he went downstairs, to make a coffee. After searching the contents of his fridge Tommy soon discovered that he was out of milk "Damn It" he said as he shut the fridge. **I should go get some,hmmm I'll write Jude a note.**

He quickly scribbled it down, raced upstairs and left it on the pillow next to Judes head, then left for hte shop

Jude awoke to the sound of Tommys car starting up and reviing off down the street. She noticed that the room she was in wasn't her own, as she was getting up she found a smal note next to her.

_Jude, If you wake up your at my house, I just went to go get some milk _

_wont be long. Feel free to have that tour if you want._

_Tommy_

Jude got up and had a look around starting off with the room next to her. She opened the creaked the door open and slowly walked in to find a dark blue room with a door that she later found out led to the bathroom, a walk in closet, and a large bed with a black conforter on it. She looked out her window and straight into her own bedroom **Omigosh this is Tommy's bedroom with Tommy' bed... Hey I can finally see how comfy it is**. Jude walked up to Tommy's bed and laid down on it. "Heyyy it is pretty comfy, how does he ever pull himself from it in the mornings" Jude yawned and felt her eyelids getting heavy. "He wont mind if I have a small nap" she mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Tommy got back from the shop and didn't see Jude around, he figured she was still asleep, so he went back to making his coffee. When he finished making it he went upstiars to his bedroom, and saw Jude sleeping peacfully on his bed, he chuckled **Funny how they always find my bedroom **He thought remembering back to his housewarming BBQ when he caught his niece and her boyfriend making out. He saw Jude shivering so he pulled the comforter over her. **Well I'm not going to miss out on my show because Jude is sleeping on my bed **He thought as he sat down on the bed and turned the tv on, bit not long after he turned it on Tommy also fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was morning before either one of them had woken from their peacful slumbers, although throughout the course of the night their positions had changed, Tommy was no long sitting up. Now he was lying on his back with one arm wrapped around Jude who was snuggling up to his chest. At around 9am Jude woke up and felt an arm drapped over her body she began to panic **Oh fritter who is it, I remember the scent... but whose is it??? Um dad?... no he smells old, Jamie? Why would be Jamie the only time i see him is in class...oh gosh this isn't going to work just look up..**. Jude very cautiously looked up to see the sleeping form of Tommy. **OOOH now i remember, I came in here last night... hmmm Tommy looks cute, I wouldnt want to let this situation go to waste, so I may as well go back to sleep**. Jude laid her head gently back on his chest and fell asleep listeing to his heart beat.

A few hours Tommy woke up and immediatly remembered the events of yesterday afternoon and how the pretty little red head came about being on his bed. But what shocked him was that Jude had her head on his chest and had her hand placed over his on her stomach. He gently pulled his hand away and slowly lifted her head and placed it on the pillows that prevoiusly were supporting his head. After he got out of bed he went downstairs and started to make breakfast figuring that Jude would be hungry since she didn't eat last night. Twentyish minutes later Jude came down the stairs and followed the smell of pancakes to the kitchen. She saw Tommy with his back to her cooking them. She watched him as he continued to cook and sing/dance, but when it can up to the butt shake solo she burst out laughing. "Wow all your missing is the white bandana" She said through laughs.**opps I by the look on his face I wasn't meant to know that. **

"How long?" He asked trying to keep a stern look on his face, but there was a smile fighting to come out.

"Have I known, or have I been watching you shake your ass?" She replied with a shakey voice** Which is mighty fine by the way** She thought at least she thought, she thought it but soon realised otherwise.

After hearing Jude's little slip up that smile escaped and it then turned into a smirk

"Why thank you Jude yours isnt to bad either, and both."**I shouldn't be talking like with this with a student...crap...**

" Well I have known about the Boyzattack thing for about a week, don't worry i didn't and wont tell anyone, and the ass shaking... not long enough" she replied with a sneaky smile.

"Thanks for not telling anyone and just so you know there will be no more private concerts, do you want some pancakes?"

Slightly dissapointed that he had changed the subject Jude answered "Uhh sure"

Tommy put some pancakes on a plate for Jude and then some on a plate for himself and walked over to the table with Jude following.

"So..." Jude said breaking the silence with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Um so I see you took that tour, by the wayy how did you end up in myy bed?" He asked

"Well I remember you saying that upstaris was the best so I decided to look around there first, and the first room i looked in was yours. I sat down on your bed and the next thing i know your in bed next to me sleeping" she said with an innocent face and a shrug.

"So you only know where my bed and my kitchen are?"

"Yep pretty much does that qualify me for a "Lil Tommy Q" tour" She asked trying to hide her smile,but failing miserably

"HEY! just because you know about "things" doesn't mean that you can call me that!" He said in his 'I'm-not-angry-just-joking-kinda' voice, then smiled.

Jude thought he was being serious until she saw his smile " so can I have that tour?''

"Sure after I finish my breakfast...you know your eat really...HEY" He said, but was cut off when Jude reached over and stole his last pancake.

"Ok now your done lets go" She said taking a bite of it.

"I wanted that" Tommy whined whilst trying to grab the pancake back.

"Aww poor Tommy, here you go" She said while breaking in it half and giving Tommy the smaller unbiten end."Now lets go" She said getting up.

"Ok Ok" He said while getting.

10 minutes of shameless flirting later Jude and Tommy had finished with the tour and Jude was about to go home "Um thanks for letting me stay the night and yeah for yesterday with Karma..thanks" she said while they were walking up his driveway. Jude being the overly friendly person she is gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but Tommy moved his head slighty at the last second so instead of his cheek it was on the corner of his lip. Jude pulled away immediatly and started to stutter and blush. "uh th.. that was um meant for your umm cheek.. um yeah bye Tommy" She said and began the short trek to her house. "Uh bye girl" Tommy said and then retreated back to his own house.

What they didn't know was that Mrs Curby was on her front porch having tea with Mrs Whittler.

"Doesn't know him my chahonnies!" Mrs Curby scoffed

"I saw we keep an eye on young Jude" Mrs Whittler offered in response.

"this should be interesting... more tea?" Mrs Curby asked, while pouring herself some.

Jude walked up to her side door and noticed that their was a note in the door as she was reading it she didnt noticed that Tommy had come over holding her school bag.

"Great for once I actually believed you, dont know why I thought this was a promise you'd keep, business trip my ass he's probably over Yvette's(sp?)" She said angrly as she was looking for the spare key "DAMN IT wheres the key?" She mumbled, she turned around to find Tommy standing there holding her bag up.

"Oh hey Tommy" Jude could feel herself getting read again.

"Hey Jude, you left your bag over my place I forgot to tell you about that. Sorry" He said looking at the note.

"Don't worry about I'm used to it." She walked up to him and took her bag "Thanks.. I guess I'll go have fun at Mums with Sadie and most probably Karma"

"You know if you want you stay with me" He said without thinking.**Shoot I wasn't supposed to say that but she cant be around Karma.**

"Huh?" Jude asked thinking she heard wrong.

"I said you could stay with me for the weekend if you want.Because I can't exactly have my favourite routine cheorgrapher(sp?) go to jail for killing Karma" He said** it has nothing to do with the fact that I dont want to go the weekend without seeing you... nothing...**

"Tommy is this your way of asking me to become cherographer for the sqaud?" She asked

"Yes and its also my way of telling you not to kill Karma and stay at my house instead."

Jude thought about it a few more times then looked at Tommy "ok on both accounts"

"Thank you, now go get your stuff, I'll wait here.**"**

Jude ran inside the house and got her stuff then raced back outside..She was dentialy excited about spending the weekend with Tommy. It was good to be friends with him it almost made her forget how Jamie and Kat ditched her.She wouldnt tell anybody,but Karma hit the nail on the head with her comment yesterday.

She found Tommy waiting on her front porch looking at her front garden...that or the dead bird on the road. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes and whispered "Boo!" in his ear.

"Arrgh" he mocked playfully then got up grabbing her stuff out of her hands "C'mon girl we have practice in half hour."

They walked back to Tommy's house once again unaware they had onlookers

"See I told you there was nothing innocent about that little peck before Agatha" Mrs Curby said.

"Hmmm I blame the father. He is never around." Mrs Whittler said.

* * *

Well that is Chapter I hope you liked it ohh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! XD 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_"Arrgh" he mocked playfully then got up grabbing her stuff out of her hands "C'mon girl we have practice in half hour." _

_They walked back to Tommy's house once again unaware they had onlookers_

_"See I told you there was nothing innocent about that little peck before Agatha" Mrs Curby said._

_"Hmmm I blame the father. He is never around." Mrs Whittler said

* * *

_

"Girl I think they might be ready for the competition on Friday" Tommy said on the way home from practice later that day. They had been there for 3 hours but in the end the sqaud had gotten the routine down and were just perfecting the rough edges.

"Yeah, today went good didn't it?" Jude asked

"Well considering how I had to carry you out yesterday... I'm gonna say today went GREAT." He said laughing.

"Heyy its not my fault she is a bitch, someone had to shut her up yesterday" Jude said defensivly.

"Its was pretty funn to watch all the hitting and grabbing I thought there was gonna be clothes ripped" Tommy said as they stopped at a red light. He started to think back to yesterday and didn't notice when the light turned green.

Tommy...Tommmmmmy... Helloooo... '' Jude said trying to get him back to reality then she realised what he was thinking about she hit him in the arm "Oi perve". When Jude hit Tommy it brought him back, and he drove off.

"So you going to tell me why you didn't go when the light turned green" Jude asked with a smirk

"Maybe depends on what I get out of it" He stated while turning into the street.

"I..." Jude thought for a second "I wont sleep in your bed tonight"

"I would have slept in there with or without you.. besides you would have gotten freaked when I stripped down... try again" He said with a wink

**I might just sleep in there now **"Ummm I wont eat your breakfast tomorow" She suggested

" Your right because Im going to eat yours...try again" he said pulling up in the drive but before he even parked Jude was out the door with his house keys in her hand

"I'll let you in!!!!!!" She yelled over shoulder before running into the house and looking out the window.

Tommy just shakes his head,parks the car then walks up to the door and knocks** I'll play for a while,then she better run. Ahhh this is going to be a fun weekend**

"Juddddeee, Ohh Juuuuddde" He called out while crouching down to get the spare key.Jude saw this and started to run. She ran up stairs and hid in the walk in closet where he kept all his spare blankets,towels ect. Jude got under one of the shelves and tried to hide her body. Meanwhile Tommy finally found the key and was looking for her. He was searching the lounge room when something shiny caught his eyes on the staircase. "Haha the house keys" He said with a chuckle as he advanced towards them. He picked them up and continued his search upstairs. He searched the bathroom, his bedroom, the guest rooms, and now all that was left was his office and the closet.

He was going to look in his office when he heard a sneeze come from the closet.**Too easy **he thought as walked up to the closet, he flung the door open and looked inside but didn't see her anywhere. He crouched down and looked in the middle of the closet when the room went black ad the door click.

Jude was standing on the other side of the door and after 20 minutes was still laughing her head of at Tommy constant plea's to let him out. She got thirsty so she went downstairs and got a soda, when she came back Tommy was silent.** He couldn't have gotten out could he? **Jude got down a the ground to look under the crack and couldn't see Tommys feet. She got back up and slowly opened the door a little bit. She looked around and still didn't see him. She didn't think to look to where she was when Tommy came in here looking for her. Big mistake. She went to the far end of the closet when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Miss me?" he whispered into her ear

Jude turned around so she was facing him "You wish Quincy"

She looked into his eyes and all she saw was a playful hint of lust.This was mirrored to hers. Jude took the first step and leaned up and kissed him, she went to pull back almost straight away but surprisingly Tommy responded and wrapped his arms around her waist and Jude wrapped hers around his neck. They were standing there for serveral minutes only breaking away for air then reconnecting before they stopped. Once they stopped realisation hit the both of them.

"Um well I think I might go have a shower" Jude said walking out.

"Ok.." Tommy paused he didn't want things to be different and awkward "dont use all my hot water girl" he said with a smile

Jude turned around and was thankful that he didn't act all wierd around her after that "What happens if I do Quincy" She didn't bother waiting for an answer before turning around and heading for the bathroom. Tommy just went downstairs and thought about what had happened today **Yeahh this weekend should be reallly fun**.

Tommy turned walked into the lounge room and turned the tv on. "Grrrrrrrllll' Tommy looked down at his stomach and realised that the last thing he ate was those pancakes. **Hmm I wonder if Jude's hungry too. **Tommy got off the couch and walked back upstairs and stopped at the bathroom door. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply "Come in" Jude shouted.

"Uh are you sure about that" Tommy asked

"I'm dressed Tommy its ok."

Tommy walked in with his hands over his eyes. He slowly removed one finger at a time, then opened one eyelid at a time. When he was done it revealed Jude with an amused smile on her face.

"All done" She asked

"I had to be sure." He said and gave her a smile

"You really are something, "Jude sighed and shook her head

"What did you need me for?"

"Well you see my little friend got hungry so I came to see if you were up for food" He said not realising how that ridiculous that sounded. When he finally realised he had already been hit.

"Tommy I am not up for feeding your little _friend" _She said knowing all too well what he meant by wanted to mess with him. she added "perve" the end to top it off

"I didn't mean it like that I meant.."Tommy started but was cut off by Jude.

"Dont worry Tommy I know what you mean" She said with a chuckle ''What do you have in mind?"

"Um I was thinking pizza?"

"Sure, but be prepared to fight for the last piece, now shoooo"Jude said as she pushed him out of the bathroom. She finished up in the bathroom and went into the lounge room. The lounge room was empty, so Jude took this as her opportunity to have a closer look around. She went around the room looking at various items and was now looking at his bookself which didn't really hold many books many photos albums. Jude took one of them and sat on the lounge. There were pictures from what she guessed where tours that Tommy had been on, pictures of him and from the what it looked like chaz from Boyz Attack. She was so into the album that she didn't hear the constant doorknocks. Tommy, did though even up stairs in his bathroom. "Jude can you please get that teh money is on the coffee table in the lounge" The sound of Tommys voice got Jude's attention "Uh yeah sure" She yelled back got up and walked over to coffee to retrieve the money.

When she got to the door she recognised the delivery guy as Vincent Speiderman, one of Jamie's friends and a kid who she used to constantly make fun of in primary school.

"Spied?" She asked

"Well well if it isn't Lady Harrison I thought you lived next door not here?" He said whilst looking around the room the same way Jude did on her first visit.

"I do, I'm just staying here while my dads on a business trip." She said handing him the money.

"Ohhh ok, so did you hear about SME?"

"SME?" She asked

"Yeah Speiderman Mind Explosion, its my band, Jamie got us a gig at some little club, apparently he has connections''

"Oh" She said trying not to show how disapointed she was that Jamie made time to get a gig for SME yet wont even return her calls.

"How is Jamie" SHe said while taking the change from him

"Pretty good, wait you should know, he told me and Kat he was with you yesterday, dude" He said handing over the pizza's.

"Nope haven't seen either of them since like they started going out, well except in class."She said quietly

" Dude You should come and watch us play, Jamie and Kat will both be there" Spied said noticing how her face fell with her last sentence.

"Maybe well I better go before Tommy comes looking for the pizza"

Speid raised his eyebrows ''Tommy?"

"Yeah Tommy"

"Jude and Tommy sitting in a tree F-U-C..."

"DON'T even finish that sentance," Tommy cut him walking the rest of the way down the stairs and taking the pizzas form Jude

"Yeah ok...Uh Dude think about coming will you?"Speid said before running off down the driveway.

Jude turned around to see that Tommy was spread out on the seat that used to accommodate to 3 people but now only fit one, eating a slice of pizza.

"Where am I supposed to sit now?" Jude asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Here" Tommy said handing here a cusion " Now the ground will be comfy"

"Oh no I am not sitting on the floor, shove over" She said trying to lift his feet with one hand.Tommy just sighed and lifted his feet up long enough for Jude to get under them then let them fall with a thud.

"Thanks so much Tommy" Jude said sarcastically.

"Your welcome girl as long as your comfortable, so who was that'' He asked, looking at the door.

"That was spied, me and Kat used to tease him all the time, he's one of Jamie and Kats friend."

"oh ok then and its Kat and I" he said dropping the subject. He didnt really want to talk about some guy with the name "spied"

"Right I forget that your a teacherish guy, anyway whats on?" Jude asked after 5 mniutes of uneasy silence

Tommy turned the tv on and flicked on to the movie channel

"Um the Grudge 2 or Happily Never After" He said while turning his nose up at the second option.

Jude saw this and smile her sweetest cutest smile that makes her dad always give in. "Happily Never After?"

"Whats wrong with the grudge?" He asked

"Whats wrong with Happily Never After?" She asked defensivly

"Jude, its animated... wait a second ar you too scared to watch The Grudge?"

"No! ok so maybe a little bit." She mummbled

Tommy heard her and chuckled "Its ok Jude its not real and now that cusion can be usfull" He said while turning off the lights with the remote and turning the movie on.

Twenty minutes into the movie Jude was already scared. "Tommy I'm going to go upstairs and watch something in your room ok"She whispered while lifting his legs.

"Ok but if you fall asleep im not carrying you out, I doubt if I'll be able to after all that pizza you ate." He said jokingly. Jude turned around and hit across the chest and then left for upstairs. Leaving Tommy on the couch rubbing his chest. "You hit like a girl" He yelled after her.

"Thats why your rubbing it in pain" Jude retorted from his door.

After Jude left the lounge room Tommy got hot and the remote for the ac was on top of the televison, so instead of getting up and retrieving it he just stripped down to his boxers, and settled back down to watch the movie. By the time the movie was half way through he had fallen asleep.

When Jude heard the end credits she figured it would be safe to venture back downstairs, when she got to the lounge she noticed Tommy was asleep. **Aww cute and now I get his bed again haha** She thought while walking toward the tv to get the ac remote. She turned it on and went back upstairs to get a blanket. After placing it on Tommy she kissed his forhead and went upstairs, to his room to finish her movie.

Tommy woke up at around 12 later that night, due to the cool air that was blasting throughout the room. He picked up the blanket,that had fallen to the ground, folded it back up and was taking it back to the closet, when he saw that the tv was still on in his room and he could also hear the faint sound of sniffling. He slowly opened the door to reveal Jude sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes, watching a movie

Tommy rushed over to the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Sssh Its ok" He cooed into her hair, only to hear giggling. He pulled back and looked at Jude to see her smiling.

"Whats so funny?" He asked looking at her skeptically

"You, I'm fine, I was crying because Paul died "

"Huh?" He asked confused

"The movie Tommy, Its called Rasie Your Voice, it makes me cry everytime I watch it, but thanks anyway, now shush she about to wake up" She said motioning towards the tv

Tommy just shrugged and got in bed, wacthing the movie. At the end of the movie Jude turned to Tommy and saw that he had fallen back asleep. She was too tired to get up so she just turned the tv off and and went to sleep next to Tommy.

The next morning Jude was woken up by her phone ringing, she rolled over and now facing Tommy, she reached over and grabbed her phone. She laid back down and answered it without looking at the caller ID

"Hey princess" came her dad voices from the other end of the line.

"Oh hey dad" Jude said, sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you at your mums?" He asked

"Oh Im fine thanks for asking" Jude said sarcastically

"Jude honey I'm sorry bu..." He said softly not wanting to start a fight so early

"I know!" she sighed and continued talking this time with the same amount of softness Stuart had used before "I know business is business" Just as Jude had said that she heard the voice of a female woman calling her father back to bed

"Ok Jude can I speak to your sister for a quick second please" He asked after telling the woman he'd be ther soon.

" Uh dad I stayed in our good ol street, no Mum no Sadie" Jude said

" Ok then well I got to go, and Jude honey behave.. I dont want to hear Mrs Curby going on about how you had a party."

"Ok bye love you" Jude said hanging up the phone " Have fun with your bitch" She mumbled while putting the phone back on the table.

"Your loud ass phone woke me Harrison" Tommy groaned and took the pillow out from under Judes head, then covered his face with it.

"Well im surprised I even got to sleep with your loud ass snoring" She retorted trying to pry the pillow from his grasp.

Tommy's jaw dropped, He knew that he doesnt snore

"My snoring is soothing" Tommy said with a sigh there was no way he was going back to sleep now.He pulled the pillow away from his face and placed in between his back and the bed.

"Yeah for the deaf, the vibrations would be great." She said still trying to get the pillow.

"Well no one said you had to sleep in here with me" He said laughing at at her attempt for the pillow

"And give up the chance to sleep with 'Little Tommy Q'?" Jude said finally getting a corner and was now tugging on it.Suddenly teh pillow slipped out and she was so into gloating about her victory of getting the pillow that she didn't notice when Tommy moved so he was right next to her.

"Jude" He asked in a sweet voice,getting ready to tickle her till she cried.

"Hmm?" She replied not really listening.

Tommy was about to start his attack when Jude cell phone rang. Jude reached over and grabbed her phone and looked at the ID

"Sadie" She mumbled

"Im going to go make breakfast," Tommy said then got up and went downstairs.

"Sadie!!"Jude screamed into the phone.

"Jude we have another practice today, do you want a lift?" Sadie asked, Jude saw Tommy walk into the room with two bowls in his hand and two spoons hanging out of his mouth.

"Uh no I should be fine, I'll see you later bye Sades."Jude said and got up to help Tommy. She took a bowl and pulled a spoon out of his mouth, then went and sat on the bed.

"Hey who said that was yours?" Tommy asked sitting down next to her.

"Me oh and by the way we have practice again today."Jude said

"Well your lucky it was for you, but just so you know i spat in it." He stated and Jude immediatly dropped her spoon. "Whaft?" She asked with a mouthful of fruitloops

"I might have spat in your bowl" Tommy said with an innocent face.

"Gimme your bowl..." Jude asked holding her bowl up to Tommy

"No, I like this bowl" He said with a laugh** I can't believe she fell for it**

"Please Tommy if you do I promise to never ever call "Lil Tom..." She started but was cuff of by Tommy giving her his bowl.

"There you go" He said with a pat on the head.

"I'm not a dog Tommy" Jude glared at him.

"I never said you were," He said defensively

"You patted me on the head the... OMG I haven't feed Mr Puppy since thursday"

"Who?" Tommy asked

"Mr Puppy my dog omg I will be right back."

Jude got up and ran out of the faster than you can say go! She didn't stop until she got to her side door, Jude looked in and saw that Mr Puppy had gotten into the dog biscuits and they were now spread across the floor. She went inside and was bowled over by Mr Puppy. After about 5 minutes Jude got the dog of her and she went and fed him. When she went to leave she saw that the dog had gotten dirt all over her clothes. **May as well change**. Jude went up to her bedroom picked out a faded ACDC shirt and a pair of jeans and began to change.

Tommy had started to get bored waiting for Jude to come home so he turned his Tv on and started to channel surf. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in Jude's room. He turned to see what it was when he saw Jude getting changed. **Holy crap I sooo shouldn't have seen that but it was an accident, the good kind but still wrong. I don't have to tell her I can pretend that I never saw her oh yer thats what I'll do pretend I never saw her. **

When he turned to look at the Tv again he noticed that Jude wasn't it her room anymore. A minute or so later he heard he running up the stairs and then a loud thud. He got up and ran into the hall, where he saw Jude laughing her head off "Ima OK" She said inbetween laughs. Tommy just laughed at her and returned to the room.When Jude finally got up off the ground and entered the room again she didn't see Tommy anywhere. "TOMMY WHERE AR..." She yelled out but stopped when she saw Tommy stick his head out the bathroom door. " Jude you should probably go get ready for practice." He said trying to hold his towel up.

"Oh Ok well I'll go home and get the uniform thingy, you know I shouldn't have to wear the uniform they wear I should have a different one..."Jude said

Tommy noticed that she was about to start rambling so he cute her off " Uh Jude hows about we continue this continue this conversation when I'm not wearing a towel" He said with a pout he wasn't exactly having success holding it up.

Jude smirked "Well I never said you had to wear one just drop it, your behind a door"

"Juuude go get ready or your walking" He groaned, shut the door and got back in the shower.

"FIne all you had to do is ask" She said and ran downstairs and out his front door.When she reached his mailbox she heard someone call her name. SHe looked across the road and saw Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler once again having tea on Mrs Curbys front porch. Jude crossed the street and went over to them "Hello" She simply said

"Come up here dear we want to talk to you for a minute." Mrs Curby said

* * *

Ah and that is the update :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Okies it was going to be longer but i wanted to stay off a certain distracting bubblebusters hitlist cough yes you Mrs Lamie cough so i posted what ive got.

_Come up here dear we want to talk to you for a minute." Mrs Curby said

* * *

_

Jude walked over to them and sat in the seat Mrs Curby pointed to.

"Hey, There something you need? Jude asked once she sat down.

"Jude darling we noticed the absence of your father this weekend and we just wanted to make sure that you are getting along fine on your _own_, are you doing ok Jude?" Mrs Curby asked while handing her a drink

"Yes, I'm doing fine on my own but thank you for the concern" Jude said then took a sip of the drink

"Your more than welcome Jude, you know you are like family to everyone in the street, why I remember when I used to babysit you and Sadie when you were younger." Mrs Curby smiled

"Oh my, speaking of family, Charlotte I have the craziest idea" Mrs Whittler puased to take a sip of her tea " Jude darling what are you doing this weekend?"

Jude looked at Mrs Whittler with a confused expression"Um well which one this this weekend or next weekend?"

"Next weekend." Mrs Whittler answered

"Well actually I have a competition next Friday in Sydney so Im going to be gone all until Wednesday. Why?"

" Oh well my grandson from America is coming to visit me and I was wondering if you would like to show him around town." Both Mrs Whittler and Mrs Curby looked at Jude with hopeful expressions while Jude looked towards Tommy's house. With a sigh Jude looked back at the grannies and mentally kicked herself for what she was about to say.

She lifted her gaze up from the cup that was now empty "IF I am home in time I promise I will just send him over"

Mrs Whittler was surprised to here this, but never the less happy." Oh really that would just be wonderful, but I must ask this which house do I send him to? Yours or Thomas"

Jude who had gone back to staring at her glass, immediatly looked up and began to panic. **Oh gosh, good golly freaking gosh. How on earth do they know about us. Wait a second me and Tommy aren't an us, unbloodyfortunitly were are just friends. " **Huh Thomas? I don't know what you are talking about"

No sooner had those words left Judes mouth Tommy had come out of the house looking for her. He walked out to his mailbox and saw her sitting down with the ladies. "Jude" He called out as he began to walk over to her.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Tommys actions, when he called out to Jude Mrs Curby looked at her. " No idea huh, then why is he looking for you, does your father know that you are frolocking about with Thomas?"

Jude eyes widened at teh mention of her father and she was about to defend herself when Tommy came up the stairs of the porch.

"Sorry ladies but tommy's here to pick me up for practice bye and remember to send him round." JUde said then jumped up and grabbed ahold of Tommys wrist. Jude walked away dragging Tommy behind her. once they reached the gate of Judes yard, she dropped his wrist and hurried into the house leaving a very confused Tommy standing at the gate wondering what had happened while he his presence was absent.**I'm Guessing what ever they were talking about hit a nerve with Jude** Tommy thought as he followed Jude path into the house. When he went inside Jude was nowhere to be seen.

"Jude...Jude...Jude" He called out but the same result he recieved the night before. Nothin, Nuhda Zilch. The whole house was silent except for the sounds of his own breathing.**Oh Great not this again. We dont have time for games but I wont mind playing if I get the same reward for finding her.. mmm that kiss was pretty damn good. I wonder where she learnt to kiss like that. Stop it damnit I shouldn't even be thinking about thinking about this kind of stuff she is 16 for golly gosh sakes.**

Jude came walking down the stairs brushing her hair and she saw Tommy standing there mumbling to himslef about something. She softened her steps and continued walking at a slower pace,with hopes of catching a glimpse of what goes on in the mind of Tommy Quincy. As she got closer the murmers became clearer but still were hard to decihpere, much like the ramlings of a young child. She could just make out a few words every now and then. _Kiss, pretty damn good, _and_ 16 _were a few of those barly audiable words.Those words were now etched into her brain and it didn't seem as though they were going to dissapear anytime soon. Jude began to question, who was he thinking about, what was he thinking about, could it possibly be her. Jude heard a few more mumbles escape from Tommys mouth before he started to move. Jude instanly stopped moving and watched as Tommy sat down in her chair.Jude thought he was finished with his slight lapse of sanity and was about to call out to him but stopped herself when she heard him mumble some more. So the listening began again. This time Jude wanted to hear everything so she tiptoed over to the seat he was occupying and sat down behind it with an ear placed on the soft material.

At first it was was even more jumbled up than before but it soon became clear enough for Jude to catch onto afew words this time they were a bit ore revealing_ Crap, my student,sexy pouty lips _once again the number _16_ popped up _Big beautiful blue eyes_ and then the last words she would have heard from the hall _DAMN IT JUDE_.

Jude slowly sank onto the floor,pulled her knee's up and laid her head down, while her hair created some sort of imaginary barrier around her. She closed her eyes and began to take in everything that she had just heard. **Tommy does think about me. But what does this mean because he can't do anything about it, he is still my teacher...well kinda. He probably wasn't even talking about me, he was probably talking about some other student who has sexy pouty lips with big beautiful blue eyes, yeah it wasn't me, and the damn it Jude part was he knew i was there... haha see u can't even make a good arguement against yourself..**

Arrhhh shut up brain.

After Jude had finished fighting with herself she slowly raised her head up from its position on her knees and looked around while pulling the hair off of her face. The whole house had gone silent again and Jude took this opportunity to make her "entrance" She ever so quietly pushed her body off the ground and tiptoed to the steps. She was nearly home free when the floorboard let out a small squeak. It would have gone unnoticed if the house was filled with it everyday noises transmitted from various appliances,but with the house as silent as it was, it didn't go unnoiticed. Tommy heard a brief noise from behind him and turned around. His jaw dropped there Jude was standing at the bottom on the stairs with the uniform that he guessed Sadie had altered since its original purchase. The shirt had slightly shorter sleaves and the skirt was defiantly taken up alot. She looked like the bitchy cheerleaders, Sadie, Karma and Mia.

Tommy darted his eyes around the room but they always came back to Judes bare thighs"Um Jude thats a um Jude" He tried to say but that wasn't working too well

Jude noticed his actions and smirked, she walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes.

"Thanks Tommy, nice to know I can do that to you" She whispered before walking out

Tommy could feel her hot breath on his neck and was enjoying it too, so he was a bit dissapointed when she left for his car. He went back to his garage and found Jude sitting in his Viper.

Tommy frowned and crossed his arms " Girl there is no way in hell i am driving you to practice in my baby"

Jude turned around and pouted " Aww please Tommy take me girl for a ride in your baby please" She begged

Tommy just stood there with his trademard smirk fixed on his face "Well I would but Mrs Curby might have a heart attack if I drive to fast"

Jude just sighed and pouted some more " I meant take me for a ride in your sexylishous car, please Tommy?" Jude could see him caving in so she tried one more time. "Please Tommy I would really love it if you took me for a ride" She said raising her eyebrows suggestivly

Tommy just chuckled and caved. "Alright anything for my girl" He said while getting instantly regretting it.He looked over at Jude who was looking out the window. "Thank gosh she is very ignorant or she might have heard that" He thought as he started the car

**WTF did Tommy just call me his girl.. as in.. his? And Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler know about us, I think some things are going to have to change, how will I tell him?**Jude thought as they pulled out of the driveway.

This ride was different than their previous ones. This one was silent. Jude was watching the lines on the road and Tommy was watching the road with breif glances at Jude. Tommy was getting very uncomfortable with the silence so he turned the radio. He face broke out with a smile when he saw Jude mumbling along with Rhianna- Umbrella.When the song was finished Jude looked at Tommy.

She started fidiling with the hem of her shirt " Uh Tommy"

"SO you wait until I turn the radio on to talk, Whats up"

"Um well I was thinking that maybe I should.. Well I think I should stay in my own house tonight" Jude said looking out the window.

Tommys jaw dropped " What?"

Jude sighed before answering " I was think..."

Tommy pulled in a carpark of a shop and cutt her off " Jude I know what you said I but why?"

Jude thought for a minute before answering " Because, um just because"

"Well yeah that explains everything" Tommy said with a grin

Jude hit the dashboard in frustration "Arrg you are impossible you know that don't you?Ok well you want to know why?"

Tommy shook his head and gave her a look that said "duh"

"Well its because Mrs Curby knows about it and if she knows then the whole street knows and my dad is gonna know and I hate the old hagg." Jude said in one breath. When she looked over to see Tommys reaction she was met with a smirk

" Great I knew I should have just lied but you make it to hard" She said in a whisper

"Jude, dont worry about it they have no proof to show your dad, and besides there is nothing wrong with it anyway we aren't doing anything" Tommy said trying to comfort not only Jude but also himslef, if this leaked out he could easily be kicked out of University.

Jude scoffed at his comment " Not doing anything? Tommy we have slept in the same bed and oh yeah I'm pretty sure that something happened in the closet, or have you forgoten about that?"

The car was silent for a moment and Tommy was about to answer Jude when somebody knocked on Tom's window. Tommy turned around and looked at who had interuptted them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_The car was silent for a moment and Tommy was about to answer Jude when somebody knocked on Tom's window. Tommy turned around and looked at who had interuptted them. _

: "Hey T, haven't seen you since...ohh hey your that cookie girl" The guy said when he noticed Jude

Tommy quickly jumped in before Jude could say anything to Kwest

" Kwest this is Jude and Jude this is my cousin Kwest" Tommy introduced them

Kwest eyed nearly popped out of his sockets when he realised just who Jude was. Tommy saw this and remembered his little chat to Kwest at the BBQ, Kwest looked as though he was about to say something when Tommy gave him a look that instantly shut him up.

"Hey well it looks like your kinda of busy I'll catch you later" Kwest walked away shaking his head, wondering what Tommy had gotten himself into.

After Kwest left the silence returned. Tommy looked over to Jude and saw her looking out the window at Kwest's retreating figure. Tommy sighed** This isnt going to end well **"Jude..."

Jude jumped slightly at the sound of his voice "We are going to be late so step on it Mr Quincy"

Tommy just growled and started the car up. When they arrived at school they were met by Sadie waving the car down. "Hey Tommy, how are you?" She said in a flirty voice

Tommy stepped out of the car and waited for Jude, who sure was taking her time, to climb out. "Alright" He mearly offered to Sadie

Sadie was about to press for more of a response when she saw Jude finally emerge from the passenger side. "Uhhh hi Jude, What are you doing in the car with Tommy" Sadie narrowed her eyes at Jude.

Jude began to stutter out an answer when Tommy cut in " I saw Jude walking so I gave her a lift"

A few moments of silence passed before Jude walked over to where everyone else was, leaving Sadie and Tommy alone.

"So Tommy do you like it here?"Sadie asked trying to make conversation

"Sure, lets get started" Tommy said before running to catch up with Jude.

When he caught up with her it was clear that Jude didnt want to be near him. She started running but was jerked back and nearly fell over but Tommy caught her. "Jude please don't be mad at me, we can talk all you want tonight just don't be mad at me" Tommy pleaded

Jude rolled her eyes and sighed." Let go of me" She really didnt want to talk to Tommy now or tonight.

Tommy shook his head. **Why does she have to be so stubborn?** "Not until you agree to talk to me tonight"

Jude looked around and saw that her and Tommy had gotten the attention of Karma "FINE just let go of me, people are watching"

Tommy smirked " Ok" he said and let go of her, next thing he heard was a thud as Judes ass connected with the ground and "You really are an asshole" from Jude. Karma saw everything that went down and started laughing when she saw Tommy let go off her. _**Oh I thought nana said they were all up to no good, but Jude can't seem to stand him. Maybe nana was wrong**_. Karma thought

The practice went smoothly and to fast if you ask Jude. Now it was the time that Jude dreaded all afternoon, alone time with Tommy.She didn't even wait for Tommy to finish talking to Mrs Fysh before she took stuff to the car. Three minutes had passed and Tommy was still talking so she decided to take a look at the little notebook that he carried around with him everywhere. Inside she found notes on what Tommy really thought about all of his students. She scanned through the names stopping at people she knew

Jarred Kingston- Quiet and keeps to himself. Havent heard him talk yet

Karma Philips- Not very bright at all. Very flirty and thinks she runs the school. Always tries to suck up

Sadie Harrison- Very pretty and smart. Just as flirty if not more than Karma. Always with Jude

Jamie Andrews- Uh very geeky and always with Kat

Jude kept scanning through the names wondering where he name was. She was on the last page when she finally found it. **Guess i dont mean to much if im on the last page. **

Jude Harrison- Verry beautiful, has alot of attitude, smartish **What the hell "smartish?" what is that**? She is definatly one of my favourites.

Jude was about to read the rest when she saw Tommy coming toward the car. Quickly she put it all back and took her feet over the dash board. Tommy hopped into the car and turned to Jude "It's getting kinda late do you wanna go get dinner?"

Jude looked at the clock and frowned " It's only 5 Quincy aint that a bit early?"

" Well I think china heard your stomach at least 3 times in the past hour, so do want food now or later" He said trying to hold back his smile. He knew Jude would get riled up about her "problem"

"Excuse me?" Jude glared at Tommy but soon noticed the smile on his face that was poorly trying to hold back. "Sue me I'm hungry maybe if a certain someone didn't eat all of the pizza last night and then spit in my ceral this morning I wouldn't be hungry" She continued

A huge smile burst out across Tommys face. "I ate all the pizza, Girl what channel were you watching because the one I watched was where you ate 5 pieces and I had 3 and I didnt spit in your ceral, I just told you I did." Tommy shook his head and mumbled " But I ate it all."

Jude just started laughing. When she finally settled down she looked over and saw Tommy looking at her. "What?"

Tommy put the key in and started the car " Where to Miss Harrison?"

Jude thought for a minute before answering him. " Hows about starbucks, I want coffee"

"If thats what you want" Tommy drove in the direction of the closest starbucks while Jude sat back with an evil smile on her face. Tommy had no idea what he was in for tonight.

After Jude and Tommy got a caffine fix they went to the video store and gots some movies. They were walking down the horror aisle and Tommy was laughing at all the expressions that came across Judes face as she looked at all the movie. "Uh Tommy can we get something that doesnt involve cannibals"

Tommy looked at her like that was the stupidist idea ever. "Psssh and give up the chance to see some blood keep dreaming girl"

Jude galred at Tommy and picked up a movie "Hmmmm hows about we gets Wrong Turn and then get outta this aisle pleeease tommy" She gave him her "give in look " and of course Tommy gave in, but not before grabbing a handful of horrors. By the end of their visit Jude had convinced Tommy to get all of the Bring it On movies and Tommy had Wrong Turn 1 & 2 and The Condemmed.

After getting movies they went headed of home and for teh first time today the ride was full of usless chatter. Tommy looked over and saw that Jude was getting very jumpy "Uh Jude are you ok?"

Jude looked over at Tommy with wide eyes and a huge grin. "who me? Of course me no one else is in the car... or are they? Anyway im great! Are you great? I'm great. Ohhh i still have some coffee left." She stops to take a sip of Tommys coffee" This is realllllly reaaally gummy!" Jude started to bounce up and down in her seat.

Tommy looks at Jude like she has three heads " Jude have you had coffee before, and what is Gummy"

Jude snickers " Of course I have you silly billy, Im not a baby and I was going to say good but I thought it was more yummy that good so i say gummy. Duh.

**Aha it's going to be a lonng night**. Tommy thought as he pulled into the street He and Jude call home. He looked around and noticed that Mrs Curby wasn't at her window or on her porch. And Jude noticed that Mrs Whittler wasnt anywhere to be seen either. "Ohhhh the meanie beanie are goneee!" Jude said still bouncing up and down. Tommy parked the car and went into the house. After 3 minutes Jude was still to come into the house. When Tommy looked out the window he was only met with darkness. There was noone outside as far as he could see. He continued to look out the window when he saw a light go on at Judes house. Without thinking Tommy grabbed an umbrella from next to the door and ran over to Judes house ready to attack whoever it was at her house. Tommy walked up to the side of Judes house and was met by someone singing along with the radio.

_I love it when they try to get scandelous, _

_Even though they really know they cant handle ( they cant handle it )_

_They cant handle it_

_try to take me out to dinner i cancel it_

_If you really wanna know me first of all_

_you should never try to get to personal _

_Cuz I meant it when I said... _

_That you got a long way to go_

_You claim that your so hot_

_And you say you got skills in the be----_

"Arrrrrrh Mr puppy go away im getting your food" Jude said with laughter in her voice, while cutting up some food for her dog. But Mr puppy wouldn't stop licking her. **Wow Jude has got a really really good voice, what can't this girl do? **Just then Jude was dancing around and fell over. **Stay standing **When Jude got back up Mr puppy started barking at the door. "Who is it boy" Jude asked walking over to the door to find Tommy at the door.

"Ohh hey tommy" Jude said when she finally got Mr puppy to be quiet

Tommy looked at teh dog Jude was holding back " Uh hey you didnt come in, Uh cute dog"

Jude laughed at teh look tommy was give her dog "Yeah he is. Just wait a second." Jude didnt even wait for Tommy to answer her before running back to the kitchen. She grabbed the dog food of the counter and brought it back to the steps where Tommy was waiting. She placed the bowl on the ground and bent over to pick up the water dish.. with difficulty. Tommy stood back rather enjoying the view and quietly laughing at Judes attempt for the water dish.

Finally Jude got ahold of the dish and ran back inside to fill it up. When she reteurned this time she locked up the house. Turning to Tommy she was met with smile" What?"

Tom smirked at her " Its just that in the car you were going really hyper I mean...Gummy?

Jude just smiled " Oh yeah coffee sometimes does that to me, Oh well so hows about we go watch some movies.

" yeah sounds good"

Tommy and Jude walked out to the gate and this time Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler were watching so Jude and Tommy waved to them and Jude even blew them kisses.

"Dont be a smartass Jude" Tommy said while picking up a flower of the ground.

"What ever Quincy I hate them so i am going to be a smart ass ok."

Tommy picks the petals off while looking at their audience " Ok then"

Throughout the night Jude made Tommy watch all of the Bring it On movies and they were now watching Wrong Turn 2. Well Tommy was Jude was sitting next to him hiding her face in his sides. Everytime someone screamed, so did Jude. "Tommy turn it off please" She whined

Tommy didn't even turn away from the tv to answer her. " Jude I watched all off you movies now you have to watch mine"

Jude scoffed " You watched all of my movies huh? Thats why we watched one then you stuck in your movie, which I watched and now you are watching another scary one and I am watching your shirt." Jude looked up at the movie and saw something eating a girl. "Thats it I'm going to bed"

She tried to get up but Tommy wrapped his arm around her "Not so fast girl just watch the rest of the movie and then we can sit up till dawn watching all of your movies"

Jude was about to accept his offer when she realised what today is "Uh Tommy its like 10.30 _we _need to go to sleep, we have school tommorow"

Tommy looked at her " Shit" He mumbled " Ok well I guess we had better go to bed but tonight you are sleeping in the guest room. Ok"

Tom left Jude sitting on the lounge and went upstairs to have a shower.A few minutes Jude got up and went to the guest bedroom "Is he serious?" Jude looked around the house for another room but she knew there wasnt another one from the tour Tom gave her. After ten minutes Jude gave up and marched over to Tommys room went in. There was no one in there so she sat on the bed and waited for Tommy to comeout of the shower. She didnt have to wait long, just as Jude sat on the bed the bathroom door opened out Tommy walked into the room with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist

"Did you mean the room with a mattress leaning against the wall and a bed frame in peices on the floor. That room?" Jude asked startling Tommy, who hadn't noticed her until now

"Shit! Jude what are you doing in here??"Tommy asked grabbing ahold of his towel as if it was going to fall.

Jude saw Tommys discomfort so she got under the covers before yelling " To ask where I am sleeping, and can you tell me when you finished geting dressed so I can get out of this blanket."

Tommy slipped on a pair of boxer and walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket down revealing Jude. " Jude I told you that you were sleeping in the guest room tonight I showed you where it was the other day have you forgotten.?"

Jude smirked" Oh that room yeah I know where it is and I also know that there is a bedframe in pieces in the middle of the room and that the matress is leaning against the wall, so unless you have another room I dont know about I am sleeping in my own bed tonight." Jude got up and walked over to the door. " Cya Tommorow Tommy" Jude said

Tommy looked at her " Huh, tommorow?"

"Yes I miss my bed Tommy so tonight i will sleep in my own bed if thats ok with you. Cya and thanks for letting me stay, it was fun" Jude walked out of Tommys room and then out of his house. When she got home she was met my Mr Puppy and a new message on her answering machine.

Jude yawned" I'll check it tommorow" She walked into her room and saw Tommy still had his light on and was waiting for her to go to bed. She waved to him and turned her light out and went to sleep thinking about her weekend. Not long after Tommys light went out and he too fell asleep.

* * *

The song was Cassie- Long way to go 


	13. Chapter 13

_Jude yawned" I'll check it tommorow" She walked into her room and saw Tommy still had his light on and was waiting for her to go to bed. She waved to him and turned her light out and went to sleep thinking about her weekend. Not long after Tommys light went out and he too fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

As the warm morning sun beamed through Jude's window the following day, she slightly stirred not yet ready to awake from her dream involving some rather illegal activties with her smoking hot yet so out of bounds teacher next door.

Although everything at the Harrison household was calm and peaceful, the same could not be said about the Quincy residence. Tommy had been awake for most the night, and he was now running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready for work. He was looking for his school work in his room when he glanced over at Jude's room. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he saw that she was still in bed seeking refuge from the sun under her donna, with only an hour till school started. Out of the corner of Tommys eye he saw a red folder sticking out of his pillow case on the floor. He walked over and retrieved his last bit of assesment needed for the day and was now ready for work. Tommys eyes had wondered back over to Jude's room wondering if he should wake her up before she was late. Ultimatly Tommys feet took off and led him right to Judes front door, even though he wasn't sure if he should try to wake her.

It was the faint sound of knocking that woke Jude up, figuring it was Sadie, she got up and closed her bedroom door, effectively blocking the consistent knocks on her front door. Jude hope Sadie would think she had walked and leave her be and go to school.

Looking through the window for sign of movement Tommy saw Jude walk up to her door and shut it to block out the noise. **Where did she put that key??** Tommy began to search the garage not even bothering to check if she had lokced up last night. He soon found it in the last place he'd look. In the lock, apparently Jude had forgotten to take it out last night. He slowly turned the key till he heard the lock click. Once he was inside he headed straight for what he expected to be Judes room. Slowly Tommy opened the door and a smile instantly spread across his face. There Jude was sleeping again. She had her head under the covers and her butt high up in the air. Thinking this moment was too good to forget Tommy whipped out his phone and snapped a few photos. As if Jude had sensed someone in the room she shot up only to get tangled in the blankets and fall straight to the floor, once again she was laughing her head off at her own clumsyness. Tommy stood back watching her try to untangle herself trying to hold in his own laughter but when she managed to get her head inbetween the slits in the donna cover he let it all out. Jude jumped at the sound of someone else in the room but soon realised who that laugh belonged too.

"AArrrgggh Quincy get you boyband shaking ass over here and help me" Jude yelled, her voice lacking any trace of amusement, her face though was another story. There was a large goofy grin plastered across her face and her eyes were full of laughter.

"Aye Aye captian" Tommy called out and even saluted her as he walked over to her mess. One by one he pulled the sheets off of her and was now left with the donna cover and Jude. Before he could attempt to help her Jude pulled her head out and looked at Tommy.

She looked him up and down with a questioning gaze" what are you doing here"

Looking everywhere but Judes tangled hair tommy answered "I came to wake you up now up school starts in 40minutes go!" He grabbed Judes hands and pulled her into a standing position. Just as she was about to protest Tommy placed his hands on her shoulder and guided her out the door. 

A small laugh seeped out of his lips when he realised he had no idea where the bathroom was.

"Uh Jude you get ready I will be wiating downstairs .Okay." And with that Tommy and Jude left going in opposite directions.

20 Minutes later Jude came walking down the stairs in her favourite pair or jeans and an old tee shirt, hair and make-up done. She saw Tommy sitting in the chair he was last time. This time he wasnt talking to himself. He turned around when he heard her footstep and saw Jude standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him. No words were spoken for a good 3 minutes but Jude broke the silence " Are we gonna go now" Tommy nodded and began to walk out. Jude was about to follow him when she saw her answering machine flashing " I gotta check this, I'll be there in a second.

She ran over to the machine and pressed the play button

_Jude, honey it's dad. Im kinda wondering why it is that I am talking to a machine and not you, but I think i have a clue why. We will talk when I get home. I'll be home either tomorrow night or early tuesday morning ok. Bye_

Jude deleted the message and headed outside to where Tommy was waiting. Wordlessly she hopped into the passanger seat waiting for him to follow.

The ride to school was filled with meaninless chatter and the occasional glances at each other when the other one was looking. In no time they were at school and had to go their separate ways. Tommy to meet up with Mr Stickler and Jude to try and find Sadie.

One her quest for a sign of Sadie, Jude ran into someone. Without looking down Jude started to apologize "Oh shit im so.." When Jude did finally look down she realised who it was " not sorry".

"Oh Its so nice to see you too, I love what you have done with your hair today." Now any passerby who doesn't know Karma personally would think she was being sincere but Jude knew something was up.

Jude shook her head and watched as Karma got up. " You arn't nice to me unless you want something so what is it this time Karma?" 

Karma clutched her chest and faked hurt" Jude after all these years you should know me better than that"

"thats the problem Karma, I do know you and I know that you don't be nice to people like me unless you want something.So what is it?"

Karma was shocked to see how fast Jude had caught on, but was impressed. "Ok you got me I like really need help with the English assingment and I was wondering if you could help me, because I hear your really good at it."

Jude looked at Karma trying to find something in her face that shows her real intentions but came up with nothing. " Why should I help you, I mean what would I get out of it?"

" Thats easy my gratitude."

Jude scoffed and Karmas reply." Wow thats a big word for you, it looks as though you don't need my help"

Karma held her hand up to silence her. " Jude I was kidding, If you do this I will totally do anything you want... withing reason" She added when she noticed Jude's face light up at the mention of _anything_

Jude turned her back and thought for a mintue before finally turning back and looking Karma in the eyes. "No tricks?"

"No tricks" Karma repeated

"Fine meet me at the grandstands where we practice after school ok" Jude didn't even wait for a response before turning around and high tailing it toward the science block ready for her first class. When she got there the bell had just rang. She walked in and found Kat and Jamie already sitting down. She looked around the room and saw Spied also sitting in a seat right at the back, or more to the point the empty seat next to him. Before reatreating to seat next to Speid tried to get some kind of acknologement from Jamie and Kat that she had even entered the room, with no luck. Jude spent most the day with Spied laughing and goffing of about anything and everything there was such as why the grass was green. She walked into English with a huge smile across her face, for the first time all year she was actually having fun at school and with Vincent Speiderman none the less. Jude a seat and was instantly approached by none other than Tom Quincy.  
When he spoke, Jude she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"whats got you so smily girl?" He asked as he sat of the desk infront of her.

"Spied" She simply said.

Tommy was about to question her further when Mr Stickler came in.

"Talk to you this arvo?" He wishpered as he got off the desk.

Jude shook her head and the smile was replaced with a frown " No you wont unless you want Karma to know your my neighbour"

Tommy walked away wondering what she meant by that, because surly she didnty mean that Karma was going to her house.

The rest of the class Jude sat next to Sadie with her headphones in, listening to BoyzAttack which had recently been added. This didn't go unnoticed by Tommy who was continuly helping Sadie. The moment he heard Jude's selection of music a smirk became etched on his face and didn't leave until Sadie tried some desperate attempts of flirting him, which didn't go unnoticed by Jude.As soon as Jude saw this she began brooding for the rest of the class. Once she heard the final bell for the day she lept up and ran out of class only to be stopped. Tommy had grabbed ahold of her arm on the way out. After the other students and Mr Stickler had left the room Tommy released her arm from his grasp. "So is that a yes or no for this arvo?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Jude rolled her eyes " No Tommy that is a no Karma is coming over and seeing how dumb she is she will be here all afternoon and then tonight my dad is coming home."

Tommy was puzzled as to why was she acting like this but when he went to retailiate he noticed she had already turned around and was walking away** She can't ignore me I live next door **

Tommy left the classroom and went on his way to the car.

Meanwhile Jude was wearly approaching Karma, she stil had no idea as to the real reason why Karma wanted help but as long as it was worth it she didn't really care.

"Hey you ready to do this" Jude asked as Karma rolled her eyes, but quickly placed a fake smile across her face. ** Nana isn't paying me enough to do this ** Karma thought as they set off to Judes house in silence


	14. Chapter 14 part a

"Hey you ready to do this" Jude asked as Karma rolled her eyes, but quickly placed a fake smile across her face. **Nana isn't paying me enough to do this **Karma thought as they set off to Judes house in silence

* * *

Chapter 14 

During the walk back to Jude's house, the two girls passed time by talking about many things but mostly about the squad, how they should use some new steps in the routine for the upcoming competition and now a new topic that Karma had brought up...Tommy.

Karma slowed her pace and turned to Jude " So what do you think of the new super yummylisous coach"

Completly stopping Jude spun around to face Karma her jaw dropping in the process "Are my ears deceiving me or did the princess of bitch just ask lil ol' Jude for her opinion on a real human guy?" She asked in disbelief.

Karma looked at Jude and smiled on of her rehearsed smiles that nana had been teaching her for the last year of so of her life."Well Jude I think your ears are perfectly fine because thats what i said."

Jude just shrugged and looked forward " Um i 'spose he's alright.Why?"

"Alright...Are you kidding me...Alright. He is the defintion of H-O-T..HOT!" Karma added a giggle at her own words.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jude scoffed at Karma's response and furrored her brows " If you were just going to undermine by answer than why bloody ask me?!?"

Karma leaned back a few inces before looking anywhere but Jude and realised that they were just a few houses away from Jude's house. To be exact they were standing just outside Mrs Whittlers yard. From the window you could see that old habits die hard, inside Mrs Whittler and Mrs Curby were standing in the front room watching the neighbourhood life go by.

"Because I just wanted to know what you thought of him, yessh bite my head off why don't you?"

The last few metres to Jude's house was spent in silence. The remainder of the afternoon was filled with many many many arguements most of them started to by Karma who likes to think that its her way or the highway.

"WHAT THE HELL?? How does that even make sense." A very confused and frustrated Karma asked ready to start arguement number 75.. or was it 85??

Just as Jude was about to yell,scream and slap some sense into Miss shimmy shimmy lip gloss, Karma spoke up again. " You know what I think I would be able to understand this gibberish better if I had something to eat. What have you got?" Karma got up, walked into the kitchen and as if she owned the place started rumaging through the cupboard, then the fridge and then she went back to the cupboard. She repeated this action 2 times before letting out a groan that could have been mistaken for a grizzy bear's mating call.

"Do you even eat?" She yelling from inside the cupboard.

"Huh?... Ohhh I forgot we have no food. Um just order a pizza or something, while you do that I'm going to go and peg some clothes on the line."

Jude walked into the laundry and reached into the washing machine pulling out the clothes, once all the clothes were in the basket she took it outside to the line and began to throw the clothes over the line, not even bothering with the pegs. Over the other side of the high fence a pair of eyes watching her every move. Jude continued to throw the clothes over the line but soon felt a pair of eye's burning holes into her back. Dropping the clothes in her hand Jude spun around to see her one person audience

* * *

Sorry i know its verry short but its all i can put up the moment but i will post more soon 


	15. Chapter 14 Part b

_Rest of Chapter 14 _

With a gasp Jude ran towards the gate screaming "Daddy your home". Stuart stood there with his hand outstretched, a huge smile plastered across his face. Hearing Jude yelling out Tommy came racing out of his backdoor. After jumping the gate Jude reached her father and gave him a bear hug while smelling his shirt** Just as thought, he smells like his whore**. A few moments later she pulled back and noticed Tommy standing on his back patio. It was then that Jude realised that Stuart was in Tommys yard. **Crap Mrs Curby must have told him and I bet this is what he wanted to talk about. **

"Dad what are you doing in Tom...Mr Quincys yard?" She asked looking away from Tommy, afraid that with one look her dad would figure out that there was something between them...not that there is!

Stuart looked around and saw that he was indeed in Tommy's yard." My breifcase latch broke so I had to gather all the papers that fell out, and one ended up here. I wasn't aware that he had moved in yet, Have you met him?"

Jude let out a sigh of relief and smiled " Um briefly he's a teacher at school and the new cheer coach." **Not exactly a lie just with holding the truth **Jude pulled her father into another bear hug. It was long trips like this that made Jude realise how much he means to her. When she opened her eyes she saw Tommy waving to her she gave him a sweet smile and a slight nod.

Once again Jude pulled out of the hug this time though it was because Karma was whining about not having food.

After saying a few choice words about the food situation Karma finally reached the backyard and looked around for Jude. When she saw Stuart and Jude in the neighbours yard she blushed and said a hopless excuse for a goodbye and thanks for the help.

Later that afternoon Jude was in the kitchen about to make some two minute noodles when her dad walked in and snatched them of the counter.

"Daddd I'm hungry so hand them over or you'll see an ugly monster. " Jude threatened

"Guess where I just went??" He asked ignoring her plea for food.

"You could have gone to the moon it doesnt matter, I dont care give me food and i'll pretend I do"

She said walking over to the pantry. **hahah idiot theres more food in here** Jude opened the cupboard **Shit no food that would right one packet of noodles and he has them**

Putting on the cutest face she could do Jude turned back to her dad "So Daddy where did you go?"

Turning around from the counter where he was making the noodles for Jude, Stuart smiled **knew she'd see it my way. **" Well I figured since we have really met Mr Quincy yet I invited him and Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler around for dinner so I gotta duck out and grab so food and make it look home cooked want anything?"

Jude stood there shocked... Tommy, Mrs Curby, Mrs Whittler, herself and her dad all in the same room sounds like fun!

''Uh does it have to be tonight why not tomorrow night or next month or year?" She whispered in a whiny voice, but it was too late Stuart had already began to wak away and didn't hear.

* * *

So that the rest of the chapter 14. Sorry I took so long but you know me little miss distracted, i havent even started my Sose Assignment and its due on monday lol.

Kayla


	16. Chappy 15

_Chapter 15_

"I'll get it dad'' Jude screamed running down the stairs when she heard the door bell. Reaching the door she saw a sight that made her stomach churn. On her front porch stood Mrs Whittler with her dog, Snukems. But if you asked Jude it "wasn't a dog. That thing is an ass with the face of an ass!" The last time Jude saw Snukems, was when Mrs Whittler was scraping her off the road last month after it got hit by a cyclist. Poor bugger must of lived. Putting on a fake smile Jude greeted Mrs Whittler in a way that would even her grandmother pleased. Mainly becasue her father was in the next room and could hear everything.

"Good evening Mrs Whittler. I see you brought Snukems may I say she is looking mighty snazzy.

How are you tonight?" JUde ushered Mrs Whittler inside and got to the lounge room before Mrs Whittler answered her and all she got was a "Fine" and even that was in a snippy tone. The room fell into a silence which was quickly interrupted by another ring from the front door. practically running over to the door Jude yelled once again that she was getting it.

Opening the door, Jude reaveled a rather confused looking tommy. Jude looked back into the lounge room at Mrs Whittler before pushing him futher outside.

"Jude..." Tommy started but was quickly shot down by Jude talkiing

"Don't Ok, just don't, I just pulled you out here to give you a heads up that Mrs Whittler and...Mrs Curby" She finished with yet another fake smile. Tommy stood there trying make some sense of her heads up, not realizing Mrs Curby's arriva. Looking between Mrs Curby and Tommy before opening the front door to let them inside **yepp this is going to be real fun!. **Waiting a moment before going back inside to the chaos that awaited her, Jude took a deep breath and turned around only to run into someone. Before she could fall back a pair of hands wrapped around her waist holding her up. Looking up Jude wasn't really surprised as to who was holding her.

"Quincy uh the uh the party is inside" She said looking around to make sure the grannies weren't around.

" I know that but I like it out here where I'm not under surveliance, so tell me why we you so snippy at school today?" He asked subconsiously tightning his grip on her waist

It was then Jude realised that Tommy was still holding her up and it was beginning to get her not that she would show that. Wordlessly Jude grabbed Tommys arms and removed them from her waist.Looking up at Tommys face jude saw shock on his face. Shock that he had done that considering what happened the previous time. Before anyone could say anything Stuart came to the door.

"Oh there you two are I was calling out to you" He said looking a Jude not noticing the closness between Jude and Tommy

Slowly moving away from each other Jude shook her head " Oh sorry Dad, we didn't hear you, what did you need?" **God he's so clueless** **sometimes**

"Dinner is nearly ready, why dont you go inside and wash up?"

Jude slid past her father and went straight to the bathroom,not looking back once.

In the lounge room Mrs Whittler and Mrs Curby were watching everything from behind a curtain.

Once they saw Jude go upstairs to the bathroom they looked at each other with large smiles across there faces. Returning to their seats on the lounge, they whispered their plan for the evening. What they didn't know was that Jude was standing on the top of her stairs and had seen everything and was now on alert that tonight was not going to be all peaches and cream. Once Staurt and Tommy came inside Jude quickly ran to bathroom and washed her hands. When she walked back downstairs the lounge room was empty. Hearing voices in the dining room she ventured there next. In the dining room she saw Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler and Snukems all sitting on one side of the table her dad sitting at the head and Tommy sitting on his own. Everyone turned their head toward Jude when she entered a smile crossed everyones face. Having no where else to sit Jude sat next to Tommy and if possible Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittlers smiles grew even bigger. Seeing this Jude moved as far on her seat as possible from Tommy.

"Ouch Jude that hurts, really I don't bite" Tommy said with a cheeky smile. "Yer well I do" Jude mumbled only loud enough for Tommy to hear and in response Tommy let out a slight barly noticable chuckle and poked her under the table. All this went un noitced by Stuart who seemed to be off in another blissful land. Just then the phone rang and Mrs Harrison practically jumped out of his seat to get it. Twenty minutes later he was still gone.

The dinner was going reasonably normal but unfortunalty that was before Mrs Curby opened her mouth.

"So Tommy, how old are you? 30?" She asked before eating a spoonfull of rice

Tommy nearly choked when he heard that. After regaining his composure he said "Well im 23 this year so I'm not too old yet,"

"That seems a bit young to be a teacher dont you think??" Mrs Whittler asked .

"Well I don't really think that your age really has anything to do with teaching.. but some people could argue that students feel more comfortable around teachers closer to their age rather than teacers much older then them such as yourself." Tommy answered trying to make out where this conversation was going.He needed to talk to Jude and soon. Deciding that now wasn't the right moment to walk away from the table dragging Jude along Tommy settled for annoying Jude by playing footsies. While he began to play Mrs Curby started the conversation back up.

"You've been pretty quiet there dear what do you think?'' Mrs Curby asked Jude who concentrating on trying to subtly stamp on Tommys foot.

"Huh?" She asked stopping with the foot game for a breif second.

"I beg your pardon!" Mrs Curby snipped.

"I beg your pardon" Jued repeated. At this Tommy sniggered

"Thank-you I was just asking what you thought about what Tommy said" Mrs Curby said in a much calmer voice than just seconds before.

_**CRACK**_ .


	17. Chapter 16

CRACK

A/N: I know it has been ages since my last update but I just can't write anything for this story at the moment. Everything I write I delete and then start over.

This Chapter is very Meh for me. I want to re-write it for like the fourth time but I suppose I have made you wait long enough. So here it is.

Chapter 16

"_Thank-you I was just asking what you thought about what Tommy said" Mrs Curby said in a much calmer voice than just seconds before. _

_**CRACK**__._

A loud rumble was heard through out the house as images of lightning peaked through the partially closed curtains. Following this, small soft patters of the rain could be heard dancing on the roof. A look of despair flashed across the faces of the lovely dinner guest. Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler scrambled out of their seats and scurried out of the house cursing the rain and mumbling something about their delicates.

After the front door closed with a bang, the only thing that could be heard through-out the house was the soft raindrops failing and the quiet whispers of Stuart to his mysterious phone buddy. Tommy was beginning to think Jude had slipped out of the room while he mixed his veggies together but with one look to his left right he quickly realized otherwise. Jude lay with her head on the table, her arms crossed to the side of her head, creating somewhat of a barrier between the two. A slight smirk began to tug at the corners of Tommy's mouth as a light bulb flashed in his mind. Slowly Tommy pulled his hand out from under the table where it was previously flipping off Mrs Curby, and brought it over it to hover just above Jude's head. Trying to hold back his laughter Tommy grabbed a single strand of Jude's fiery red hair and quick as a bunny he pulled it straight out. Before Tommy could gloat about his victorious win, a slight squeal came from Jude's mouth and Jude rose from the tabletop. With fire in her eye's Jude got ready to start screaming at him, she was just about to begin when her father walked in carrying the phone.

"Hey I have to slip. Where are Mrs Curby and Mrs Whittler? Stuart asked noticing that they were no longer seated at the table.

Seeing Jude was pissed Tommy spoke up first.

"Uh they ran off mumbling something about delicates. I think they said they would be back."

Shrugging Stuart walked over to the table and took a sip of his drink.

"Alight then, Listen I have to slip out for a bit, and by the sounds of that call its going to be a long bit. Thank you for coming over to diner it was great meeting you, we should do this again. Stuart grabbed his jacket off the chair and put it on, then held out his hand for Tommy.

Standing up Tommy took Stuarts hand and shook it. "We should do this again but next time just the three of us."

Smirking Stuart replied "Not a fan of the grannies? Doesn't matter, I don't think anybody is I just invited them for watching over Jude on the weekend, anyway I have to be going, I'm sure Jude will keep you company."

**He thinks Jude stayed home all weekend; I guess the grannies aren't as evil as Jude makes them out to be. **

"I hope she does, See you around Stuart."

Stuart walked around to Jude, ignoring the fact she had not spoken in the past few minutes and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed his keys from the bowl in the middle of the table and left. As soon as he left, Jude turned to Tommy.

_"I hope she does" Jude_ mocked. "What the hell was that?"

Tommy merely shrugged and sat back down. From his seat he could see the hair he pulled from Jude's hair just minutes ago. He smiled remembering Jude's face when she came up. Following Tommy eye's Jude looked down on the table and saw a piece of hair.

Pointing a finger at the strand of hair Jude narrowed her eyes at Tommy.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

Tommy began to laugh "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." He shrugged.

"You know what, that's funny but guess what's even better"

Smiling Jude grabbed one of Tommy's arm hairs and tugged on it. Tommy immediately stopped laughing and began begging Jude to let go of him, to his dismay this made Jude grab another bunch of hairs and tug even harder. Tommy's face was red from a mixture of pain and laughter and as Jude continued her torture a few tears slid down his face. A small pool of water dropped on Jude's arm and she saw it came from Tommy. Letting go of the hairs Jude looked at Tommy and watched as his face slowly returned to its normal colour.

Gasping for breath Tommy pointed to Jude "R--unn" He spurted out before taking a sip of his drink. Jude's eyes widened and she bolted from her seat, toward the lounge room. As she looked for a place to hide Jude heard Tommy get out of his chair. Panicking she hid in the first place she could find. Under a pile of blankets.

"Judeee, where are you? I just want to talk. Jude??" Tommy walked into the lounge room first knowing she wouldn't have gotten far. He took a quick scan of the room and saw nothing was changed, as far as he knew. He looked behind the curtains, behind the couch which was a bit heavier than his. Sighing Tommy got on the floor to see if he could spot her bright blue toes.

Jude looked out from under the sheets and saw Tommy look in every possible place. She had to hold in her laughter when he found it a bit difficult to move the couch. When she saw Tommy hop on the floor, she smiled.

Umpf Tommy's arms buckled beneath him and he fell the whole 60 cm to the ground. **What was that?** Jude erupted in laughter, pushing the sheets out of her face. On the ground lay Tommy with Snukems on his back, sitting proud. Tommy turned his head and saw Jude's head poking out of the sheets. **She is soo cute when she smiles and ooh when she laughs... Bad Tommy. Bad stop. **

"Jude as amusing as this is, can you get her off me"

"Yep sure, just hold on a second." Jude jumped up and ran back the kitchen.

"Yeah because this bus is really going to let me get up" Tommy mumbled with a sigh. Jude ran back into the lounge room holding something black. "Smile." Was all Jude said before momentarily blinding Tommy with the flash emitted from her phone? When Tommy could see again, Jude was already putting Mr Puppy's collar on Snukems. Jude dragged Snukems off Tommy and locked him in her father's room. When she returned Tommy was sitting on the lounge playing with the sheets. He turned his head once he heard Jude's footsteps approaching.

"How I didn't find you under these sheets is ridiculous, I mean one of them is see through." Tommy held up the sheet for extra emphasis.

Jude smiled "I have an idea"

"Ohh do you just? What would this idea be?"

"I think that maybe it's time to get your eyes checked Gramps because that spot was weak." Finishing with a laugh, Jude threw a pen from on the coffee table at him.

As Tommy was about to retort Jude squealed "Oh I love this movie!!" Jude ran over to seat next to Tommy and plopped down. As the movie played Jude pulled many disgusted looks at the characters that were getting decapitated, eaten and hunted. Tommy watched too, but he payed more attention to Jude and how she was reacting to such a gruesome movie. For a giant scaredy cat, she was defiantly enjoying this. She would scrunch her nose up at the bloody parts and sit forward when the suspenseful music began, eagerly anticipating the next gore scene. Not once did she jump in fright or hid her eyes, as she had done at his house. The movie was just about finished when Jude felt Tommy's eyes burning into her shoulder. She brushed it off and continued to watch her movie, figuring he would return his attention to the movie soon. When the movie finished Jude still felt Tommy's gaze.

"Don't look at me."

Tommy was surprised that Jude had even noticed that he was watching her. He thought he was being subtle about but obiviously not subtle enough.

"I'm not." He lied.

Jude turned so she was facing him and pulled her legs up to sit with her legs crossed.  
" You were now spill."

Tommy sighed "Ok I was wondering. How you could love a movie as gruesome as that when "The Wrong Turn" had you so scared that you had to hide in my another room, my bedroom none the less.

Jude laughed and shook her head. "Oh please, Wrong Turn is so not scary, and if you believed my sad excuse for acting I think you need to get your eyes checked old man" Jude smirked at the response she got from Tommy. His eye's rose and a frown replaced the smile that had previously been on his face.

"What, old man? I'll have you know I'm old enough to be your brother, that's about it." Tommy picked at the fluff on a pillow.

"Psssh you could totally pass for my dad, you certainly have the wrink..." Before Jude could finish her sentence the pillow Tommy was picking at, was in her face. Jude picked the pillow up off her lap and threw it back laughing at the paled look on Tommy's face.

This went on for the next hour or so, they would make random comments, trying to bruise each others ego as much as possible. Soon one pillow turned into three and then five and soon enough Jude and Tommy had raided the house and gotten the whole collection of pillows and were having a full on pillow fight. They had both created a fort in separate areas of the house and were plotting each others demise.

Jude had set up camp in the lounge. She had a large pile of pillows hidden beneath lounges and behind the TV. She grabbed the blanket off the lounge and made a 'roof' over her fort. After finishing setting up a pillow tower Jude got the note book from the draw in the corner. Sitting inside her fort she started drawing pictures of how she was going to take Tommy down. A grin was plastered on her face by the time she had completed her drawings. So Jude did the last thing left, she went in search of her prey. Creeping around corners careful to avoid all the creaky floorboards, Jude looked around the house and saw Tommy in the office trying to build his fort under the computer desk. Jude took the pillow out from under her arm and threw it at his head. Tommy heard a noise and looked up just in time to see the pillow hit him in the face. He leapt to his feet and started chasing Jude. By the time the got into the hall Tommy had caught Jude and was trying to pull her into the lounge room. Jude struggled against Tommy and tried to get out but nothing was working so Jude did the one thing she had wanted to do all night. Jude turned around and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. Before Tommy could resist Jude kissed him. Her lips moved against Tommy and for a minute Tommy was too shocked to respond. After a bit Tommy's shock wore and he began to kiss her back. Their lips moved against each other in haste. Tommy raked his hands through Jude's hair while Jude pulled him tighter toward her. Tommy ran his tongue along Jude's bottom lip and Jude didn't hesitate before allowing him the access he wished for. Their tongues dueled and a small moan escaped Jude's mouth. Tommy's eyes shot open and he pulled away. Wiping her lips Jude looked at him. Tommy's face had paled and Jude's lip-gloss was smeared around his lips. The room was quiet and Jude couldn't stand it. Sure she may have instigated the kiss this time, but the least Tommy could do was say something. Especially since last time he hadn't really even acknowledged that the kiss had happened. This time he won't be so god damn lucky. "What was that?" Jude asked softly still trying to catch her breath.

Tom's face paled, he hoped Jude would just forget it like last time "Jude..." He began but was quickly shot down.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I will tell you what that was Tom. That was me being a fuckhead. I actually believed that maybe you might possibly like me. But no. Obiviously you don't. I..." Tommy closed the gap between them and placed a finger on Jude's lip silencing her. Tommy looked around the room as if checking to see where Ashton Kutcher was. If only this was just another sick joke of his old friend.

With his finger still on her lips he whispered "Girl we need to be quiet, people could here us." Jude rolled her eyes and listened to Tommy go on about how this isn't real. A smile spread across Jude's as she realized what was keeping her quiet. She quickly poked her tongue out just enough to get Tom's finger and licked it. Tommy pulled his arm to back to his side and backed away a bit.

"_Girl" _She mimicked in a childish voice. "God Tommy look around, there is no one here but us. And you can wipe that look off your face too, if I disgust you so much why the hell did you kiss me back?" Jude said referring to the face that was now plastered across his face.

Tommy raked a hand through his hair in frustration and looked at Jude "Disgust me? Jude you could never disgust me. If anything I should be disgusted at the way I think of you when no one is around, or the way I watch you when you walk. Or how it's your voice I want to hear when I wake up in the morning and the last voice I want to hear in the night before I go to bed. That Jude is what disgusts me. I'm infatuated with a 16 year old. I'm pretty much a pedophile." Tommy sighed before finishing with "I'm disgusted with me." Tommy walked through the doorway and into the lounge room, where he collapsed onto the couch and hung his head in his hands.

Jude and followed, but stopped behind the couch. She watched Tommy, no longer was she mad but she wasn't exactly over the moon either. The man she had wanted since she first laid eyes on had just admitted he kind of wanted her too. But then the 'P' word was thrown in. Sure the law says that "Hey if your 16 you can have relationships with other people over the age of 16" but then there was the whole '**In** **loco parentis**' in place of parent thing. It didn't matter how old Jude was until she finished school Tommy was off bounds. Jude walked around the front of the couch and sat down next to Tommy. She placed a hand on his knee and met his eyes when he looked up at her.

"Tommy you're not a pedophile, if you were then you would have let both those kisses get even further." She said reassuringly.

Tommy shook his head and groaned. "The thing is Jude, those kisses they shouldn't have happened. I should have stopped the one tonight the moment it started and heck, with the one at my house I shouldn't have even kissed you."

Jude furrowed her brow "Then why did you?"

"Because I had been watching you jump around and act all cute all day and then we were playing and I lost control." Tommy sighed once again.

Jude bit her bottom lip and contemplated her next question. After a moments hesitation she asked "Do you regret it?"

Tommy shook his head "Never girl."


	18. Chapter 17

A/n I know I really do suck, this chappy has taken forever, and that's because I just have too much going on school wise.

**Chapter 17**

Jude looked at Tommy skeptically. It wasn't that she didn't believe Tommy. No, she believed him. His face resembled one that a little kid has after their first 'kiss' under the play dough table. You know the one where they gaze into the space with a stupid yet cute smile. Yes Jude believed him, but the fact that he was her kind of, sort of, her teacher that held her back from jumping him then and there. "So what happens now?" She asked in a small voice, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Tommy shook his head and got up off the couch muttering "We can't…I can't…I'm gonna go" He finished pointing the door way. He walked towards it but stopped when Jude placed a hand on his should and slightly pulled. He stood in the middle of her lounge room with his back to her waiting for her to say something.

Jude grabbed Tommy's shoulder hoping she could talk him into staying and working this out. But she knew before she even asked this was going to happen. It was selfish of her to ask him to give everything up for some stupid crush they had on each other. When she pulled his shoulder she had the first few sentences of the conversation planned out in her head, but the moment he stopped, she froze. The words were on the tip of her tongue but they just wouldn't come out. She dropped her hand from his shoulder after a while and walked over to the coffee table, grabbing his keys. She walked back and handed them to Tommy who was now a meter away from the doorway to the hall. "Here, you might need these" Tommy gave her a small smile and a muttered 'Thanks' before leaving the room. Jude ran over to the curtains and watched Tommy's retreating figure. After see could no longer see him Jude turned around and looked at the mess that was before her. Pillows were strewn across the floor and clothes spread out over the lounge. Jude rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "May as well." Jude picked the remote for the stereo and turned it on.  
Paralyzed by Finger 11 filled the room and Jude slowly began to pick things up and put the back into their respective places. Twenty minutes Jude was finished with the lounge room and the office. She was on her way to the kitchen when she stopped.

There on the table was Snukems and Mr Puppy lapping up the drinks that had been left on the table. A bun was sitting on the table so Jude walked over to it and picked it up. Aiming at Snukems, Jude threw it and hit Snukems right in the ass. A yelp came from Snukems before she jumped off the table and cowered in the corner. i Stupid Tommy, Stupid dog, Stupid dishes /i Jude thought as she walked over to Snukems. Jude picked her up and carried her outside. She wondered if Snukems would go home or wonder. Another crack came and the sky lit up, while Snukems began to shake. Jude cursed under her breath and decided that letting Snukems find her own way home was probably not the smartest idea. Slipping on her flip-flops Jude let out a few more curses. It had started to rain again. Jude strapped a leash onto Mr Puppy's collar before running into the rain dragging Snukems along behind her; apparently she didn't like the rain. When Jude finally made it to Mrs Whittler's house she was soaking wet. Her hair was sticking to her face and her jeans flicking water with every step.

_"The Bank is offering 67,000. Deal or No Deal?" The announcer asked the contestant.  
"Well call me crazy but I'm going to say…. No Deal?" She question, rather than answered. She repeated her self "No Deal"_

Jude listened as the crowd on the television went wild. Once the crowd died down Jude tapped on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. A groan and a few patters on the ground later the door swung open and Mrs Whittler stood at the door with a New Idea in her hand, opened to the puzzle page. She glanced at the television one last time before looking at Jude. When she noticed it was Jude, she immediately looked down at the ground. A smile knowing smile crossed her face. "Oh dear you look cold, are you ok?" Mrs Whittler asked in a concerning voice. Jude was about to answer her when Mrs Whittler bent done to pick up Snukems. Before Mrs Whittler could pick her up Snukems shook herself dry, all the water hitting Jude's leg. "Great" Jude mumbled in annoyance, wiping the water off her arms. It seemed as though it was then that Mrs Whittler saw Jude. "Oh darling, thank you so much for bringing back Snukems, I forgot I took him over your house." She looked outside, reached beside the door frame and brought out an umbrella. "Here use this it should keep most of the rain off you" She said handing the umbrella over. Jude muttered a small 'thanks' before grabbing the umbrella and walking back into the rain. Another bolt of lighting lit up the sky as Jude popped open the umbrella. She held it over her head but noticed her hair was still getting wet. _What the hell she thought_. Looking up Jude saw another strike of lighting light up the sky. _What a freaking cow_ . There was a hole in the middle of the umbrella. Jude threw the umbrella on the road and ran across the road.

After taking a shower, Jude returned to the dining room and began to clean that room too. She gathered all the dishes and wiped down the table. The chairs had been pushed in and the coasters placed in there box. All that was left to do was to clean the dishes. She contemplated on using the dishwasher but opted for doing them manually. The sink was filled halfway with water and the other half was occupied with bubbles. Jude played with the bubbles more than she washed the dishes and by the end there was bubbles everywhere. The bubbles were in her hair, on her shoulders and there were even some on her jeans. After she finished the dishes Jude wiped her hands on the back of her jeans and went to her room. Once in her room Jude let out a deep sigh and collapsed on her bed. As she hit the bed, she noticed her notebook on the end. A groan escaped her as she realized she had an essay due on Monday. Dragging herself off the bed, she grabbed her note book and slipped on her ugg boots. She trampled down the stairs and made her way outside, Mr Puppy trotting along besides her, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Jude sat down out the back on the barbecue by the fence with Mr Puppy at her feet lying down contently. She nibbled on the end of her pencil, moved from one side of the barbecue to the other, and pulled pages out of her book to make paper planes out off.  
No matter how hard Jude tried to do her essay the words just wouldn't come out. Annoyed Jude started to throw her collection of paper planes into the night. It had stopped raining briefly and the planes each flew a good 3 meters before crashing to the ground. There was only one plane left and Jude couldn't seem to pick it off the barbecue. When she finally picked the plane up Jude scrunched the plane into a ball and threw it over her head.

"I thought I'd suffered enough tonight, now I'm under attack?" Jude got on her knees and spun around. She knew who was on the other side of the barbecue but she couldn't bring herself to look over the wall.

"Jude, I know you're there, come out. I think we should talk" That was it. Jude took a deep breath and hopped off the barbecue. She walked around and stopped at the fence. "I think you should come over" Tommy whispered when she leaned on the fence.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Sorry it took so long**

Jude nodded her head agreeing. She placed one foot in the fence and slowly climbed up it, jumping down once she reached the top narrowly missing the garden the previous owners placed before they moved away. Jude looked around the yard realising this was the first time she'd ever actually been in the yard. The old neighbours we always cautious of their award winning garden and would never let anyone into their back yard. She must have lost at least 10 balls in that yard. Looking further into the backyard Jude saw Tommy had already sat down with his feet dipping in the pool. Slowly Jude walked over and sat beside him. She watched as Tommy stared into the water, not yet looking at her. Tommy leaned down and ran his fingers through the water before he finally looked over at Jude. " Want your weapon back?" He asked and when Jude furrowed her brow in confusion he picked up the piece of paper from beside him and threw it at her. Jude caught it and rolled her eyes " I swear it wasn't meant to hit you. I didn't even know you were out here." Tommy nodded his head with a small smirk.

"I know, if you had of known I was out it probably would have been bigger, and it would have hurt more." He said with a slight chuckle. Jude smiled and ran her hands up and down her arms ridding her of the few remaining rain drops on them. It had stopped raining and was now just lightly sprinkling every now and then. "Probably" Moments of silence passed before Jude spoke up again. " So, what did you want me to come over for? I kinda need to do an essay before Monday." Jude asked looking curiously at Tommy. Tommy shrugged and bit his bottom lip with a questionable expression. "I uh just wanted to talk" He offered. Jude went from curious to slightly annoyed. She came over and was sitting in the light rain just to talk. Sure she wanted to talk, but not about random pointless stuff. She came over to talk about important things. She came over to talk about them. At least once she knew he didn't feel the same way she could move on, but until then she was stuck crushing over the most unavailable guy there is.

Jude stood up ready to walk away when Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Always in a hurry, aren't you?" He asked with a hint of laughter. The rain started up again as Jude went to answer, but Tommy quickly stood up, pulling Jude with him and raced for undercover. Half way between the pool and the back patio Jude stopped running, while Tommy kept running until he noticed that Jude was no longer beside him. He stopped and looked back to see Jude standing in the rain, her arms wrapped around her body racing up and down the side of her body trying to create heat but the quivering bottom lip showed that it wasn't working. Within 5 long strides Tommy was beside Jude trying to pull her towards but the house but she stayed firm, not moving from the spot she was at. She stook there shaking her head every time Tommy looked at her, every time he tried to pull her until eventually she spoke. "No Tom I'm going with you." She said shaking. The rain was beginning to pour down and Tom was not ready to stand in the rain all night.

"Jude come on, don't be stupid. It's freezing out here. Just come inside and we can talk"

Jude shook her head repeatedly, otherwise not moving from her position. She's stand outside all night long if it meant she got to talk about the things she wanted to.

"Why Tommy? I mean what do you want to talk about? The weather? Because I really need to do that essay." She said looking at the ground.

Tommy wiped the water drops off his forehead before reaching out to Jude. Jude moved slightly so his touch did not connect. Tommy let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands into the air before storming off towards the house. When he reached the back patio he turned around and looked Jude. She was still standing in the rain rubbing her hand up and down her body. Tommy shook his head thinking of how stubborn Jude was " There is a towel and some dry clothes in here when you want to come inside to talk about us" He yelled as he grabbed a shirt and a towel out of the dryer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jude's whole body shiver and turn towards the house. He smirked knowing that within seconds she would be inside the house begging him to turn the heater on. With out acknowledging what he saw Tommy walked through the back door, placed a towel on the laundry sink and waited for Jude to come through the back door. Moments later a dripping wet Jude came walking through the back door to see Tommy towel drying his hair while showing off a knowing smirk.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that. You said we could talk about us, so hand over those clothes you promised so we can start talking. Okay?" Jude said before snatching up the towel and racing up the three stairs that separated the laundry from the rest of the house. Tommy soon followed once he heard Jude call out for some heat.

--

Jude was sitting on the lounge staring at her nail beds when Tommy walked into the room carrying a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a hot coffee in the other. He handed Jude the hot chocolate before sitting on the coffee table directly in front on her.

"So Tommy, what exactly did you want to talk about?" Jude asked before blowing cool air onto her hot chocolate. Tommy placed his coffee beside him on the table before placing his hands on Jude's knee's.

" Well first of all Jude, what do you think of me?" He asked while playing with the material of her sweat pants between his thumb and index finger. Jude looked down to see what he was doing before answering.

" You're practically my teacher, what can I think of you?" Jude took a sip of her hot chocolate before looking back up. Tommy shook his head at Jude.

"That's not what I asked ." He replied with a sigh.

Resting her head in her hands Jude thought of what would happen if she told him what she really thought of him. Would he feel the same. Or would he feel the total opposite, only seeing her as a student with a stupid teenage crush.

"Well why don't you tell me what u think of me Tommy? I don't really feel comfortable sharing this with you unless I know what you think of me." Jude finally said pulling her head out of her hands after rubbing her eyes.

Tommy raised his left arm to Jude's face and pushed Jude's bangs out of her face.

"I think you are an amazing girl who has the brains to go far in this messed up world, the beauty to make any girl jealous and the body to make any guy slip in a puddle of his own drool." He said while looking Jude straight in the eyes. But the reaction her received was not the one he wish for. Jude adverted her eyes from Tommy's, before turning away from him as she bit her bottom lip. "You don't think that" She said still not looking at Tommy. Tommy reached out and turned her head back to face him.

" What makes you think that?"

Jude whined the same way a little child would when someone didn't understand them.

"Because that's not what your supposed to think Tom. Your supposed to say _You're a smart kid, stay in school _or something like that. Not tell me that I'm pretty much flawless because I am. I make mistakes just like any other girl." She finished with another childish whine

Tommy furrowed his brow. "I never said you don't make mistakes, and I don't think you are flawless. It's the little quirks I have grown to know that have made think this way." Tommy said getting quieter with each word until it was hard for Jude to hear him, and part of her jumped for joy. She now knew that her feeling weren't just one-sided, but another part of her sank. She knew that they could never be together. Without saying a word Jude got off the lounge and walked over to the TV, while Tommy silently watched her from his spot. While looking at the TV's reflection Jude spoke softly

" Stop. Tom, just stop please."

Tommy got up off the coffee table and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to slowly rub them before lightly gripping them and spinning her around to face him. He slightly bent his knee's so that he would be face to face with her and then let his arms fall.

" Why Jude? It's obvious that you wanted to talk and here I am talking, but you seem to be pushing me away, not really accepting what I say. I thought you would be happy to hear all this. I thought you were sending signals to me." He said with desperation evident in his voice. One of the first times he had actually been able to say what somebody meant to him and she didn't even want to hear what he had to say.

" I did .. Ugh **do** want to hear it and I am happy to hear this, but you're my teacher Tommy. Ugh! Why couldn't you have said that I'm just a kid or something like that. Then I could have walked out of here thinking you didn't want me and been able to move on with my hopeless life." Jude said with a confused shrug.

" Do you really want me to say that?" Tommy asked Jude who had looked back down

A quiet "No" soon escaped Jude's lips. Tommy began playing with Jude's hair.

"Jude, what do you really want me to say?" He picked up a single strand and just looked at it. It was fiery red, and suited her personality quite well, he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when Jude spoke again.

" That you care about me as much as I do for you" It was so soft and quiet but still loud as hell to Tommy's ears. His wishes came true that moment. The one girl he had eyes wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Then you got your wish." Tommy said pulling Jude in for a hug. As the pulled apart Jude looked up at Tommy and bit her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't sure on how to react to this new development. So she did the first thing that came to mind she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a nervous kiss on his lips. Tommy snaked an arm around her neck and pulled her close. He started moving his lips in sync with hers and for that short time forgot about all the reasons why they shouldn't be together.

They separated, but Tommy still held her close.

" So what does this mean? I mean your still my coach and my kinda my teacher" Jude asked worried.

" It means you need to keep your cute lips closed about us." He paused to trace the outline of Jude's lips before continuing "I want to be with you Jude and nothing is going to stop me."

" But you could go to jail." Jude pulled out of Tommy's hold, but was quickly pulled back in.

" We will cross that line when we get to it ok. For now I want you to go home and get that essay. We can work on it together." Tommy placed a quick kiss on her forehead and then let go off her. He watched her run through his house with his clothes on and wondered how he would ever be able to let go of her. But he didn't think to much about that, he figured he would never even want to.

--


End file.
